Pathway to Hell
by xrightwhereitbelongs
Summary: It's been 12 days since Innocence. How is Gaia coping with recent events? Sequel to Innocence.
1. Happy Birthday

**Pathway to Hell**

Chapter 1 Happy Birthday

**Rating:** PG 13  
**Disclaimer:** Still don't own anything never will (sob) Please don't sue!  
**AN:** Sequel to Innocence. John is in Hell yep he's in Hell crap why's he in Hell? As usual please Review I love your reviews so tell me what you think!

"Get up John, what this is all you have? The great John Constantine"  
John coughed his whole body was screaming in agony how long had he been down here?  
Finally he took a deep breath, pulling himself to his feet. It took every ounce of strength he had. His muscles ached and his legs swayed but he managed to hold himself.  
"I got a lot more than you think asshole." He spat at him.  
"Not for long"  
John felt Lucifer's fist connect with his stomach and once more he was left sprawled on the red hot dirt.  
"Having fun yet?"  
Lucifer grabbed John's arm and roughly pulled him to his feet.  
"You're mine John! We have an eternity together better get used to it." He laughed right in John's battered and bruised face.  
His body had grown so frail his once strong proud figure was covered in gashes. His white shirt was caked in blood, his tie lay forgotten miles behind.  
"Get over yourself! I'm only here coz you cheated! You tricked me, is that the only way you could get to me? Is that how pathetic you are"  
"Oh… John that almost hurt." Lucifer said in his annoying sing song voice.  
"You're here because you're as stupid as you look! Selling your soul really John I thought you were smarter"  
"Evidently not." John said quietly.  
"Ah don't John you're spoiling me!" Lucifer gushed in glee.  
"Fuck you"  
John was greeted with a hard blow to the head. Everything went blurry finally fading into darkness.

* * *

I woke up quickly. My heart was pounding, my head spinning.  
I reached up running a hand through my drenched hair.  
It had been 12 days since John had entered hell and ever since that day sleeping had become impossible. Every time I closed my eyes I saw John he was constantly in pain and it was all my fault. How could I have let this happen? How could I have been so naive?  
I rolled over to face the sleeping form of Chas. He looked so peaceful you wouldn't know what he had been through by looking at him.

_"It's Chas, I can't find a pulse…"  
My heart stopped God no. This wasn't happening not now. I had just lost John if Chas died I wouldn't be able to cope, I wouldn't have the strength to carry on.  
"No, no Chas please you can't die!" I cried crawling over to his delicate body lying lifelessly on the floor.  
There was a pool of blood forming behind his head where his skull had connected with thehard concrete wall.  
I put my hand over the gash, attempting to stem the bleed.  
"Murphy call 911!" I screamed applying a little more pressure.  
"Chas you can't die! I love you, remember? You're the only person I've ever loved! Ever! Chas I've never had anyone! Then you came into my life. I need you! If you give up one me now…"  
I closed my eyes. I had all these powers if I couldn't use them now what use were they to me?  
I cleared my mind taking a deep breath. I imagined a white light flowing from inside me, down through my arm and into Chas' dying body.  
"Please God, I need you"  
"Gaia…"  
My eyes snapped open. He was alive Jesus Christ he was alive!  
"Chas, I love you." I cried kissing him softly.  
"Love you too." He smiled before fading out of conciseness._

I smiled I was so lucky to have him. That day had scared me shitless but God gave me a second chance with him and I wouldn't blow it. The ambulance came, they told me it was a miracle he had survived. He had a concussion and a couple broken ribs. The doctors said it was amazing his head wound wasn't more extensive.  
I closed my eyes again.  
"Gaia help me!" John cried his face a lump of battered flesh, streaming with blood.  
My eyes snapped open.  
I quietly tore myself from the slightly damp sheets. I walked towards the bathroom trying to keep the little food I had consumed the previous day from coming up.  
Breaking into a run I made it just in time before throwing up violently. I took a deep breath, wiped my mouth and walked over towards the small mirror mounted on the wall.  
My complexion had changed considerably. I hardly recognised the person reflected back at me.  
I was deathly pale except for the huge black bags under my eyes.  
I had cut my long hair extremely short (trying to manage the wet mop in the middle of the night was a nightmare). My once sparkling blue eyes no longer shone as brightly as they previously had.  
"Happy birthday Gaia." I said softly to myself.

I walked into the living room, there were books everywhere. I cleared a small space on the couch sitting hesitantly on the edge.  
It was 3.45am, there was no way I was getting back to sleep tonight. Instead I decided to look through some more books.  
I knew it was useless but I had to try. John was trapped in that terrible place going through so much pain, so much torment. Knowing I was responsible was almost too much to bear. Once again my tears began to fall.  
"John I'm so sorry." I sobbed hopelessly.  
"Hey, Gaia it's not your fault!" Chas said walking towards me.  
He placed his hand on my shoulder attempting to provide some comfort to my guilt ridden mind.  
"Chas…" I cried softly.  
"Shhh… I'm here." Chas said leading me back into the bedroom.  
"I can't sleep, you know I can't"  
"I know just sit I wanna talk to you." He said climbing onto the bed beside me.  
"Gaia you aren't eating, you're not sleeping look at yourself! You can't go on like this, you're gonna kill yourself. Whatever food you do eat you throw up, you're skin and bones! Gaia you're not the person you used to be." He said shaking slightly under my cold stare.  
He was right I hated this but I was responsible I knew I was, how could I just forget it?  
"Gaia we're doing everything we can for John but there's just no way to save him! He signed the contract, it's binding"  
"Then we go to Lucifer offer him something better"  
"Like what? Gaia John's my friend! He helped me when no one else would, I want to get him out of there but it's impossible! We've read every passage on this and there's nothing! Gaia there's just no way we can do this"  
"I'm not giving up Chas not ever, John needs me and I will help him no matter what the consequences. This is tearing me apart"  
Chas leaned forward placing his lips upon mine, they were so soft. I let my eyes flutter shut as he slowly eased me onto the pillow.  
"I need you!" I gasped pulling Chas down onto me.  
"I need you more." John screamed.  
His eyes were bloodshot, his face was battered.  
"I'm sorry!" I cried.  
"Gaia? Are you okay?" Chas asked pulling away concern in his eyes.  
"Every time I close my eyes I see him, he's always there"  
Chas looked at me, he was so concerned. I was putting him through hell but how could I stop it? John had obviously chosen to do everything in his power to get me to help him and I must say it was working.  
"Gaia I'm really worried"  
I sighed taking a deep breath. I ran my hand gingerly through my hair willing away the pain I felt in my heart.  
"Chas I need to go down there. I'm going back to the portal, I'm gonna get John out of there"  
"Gaia…"  
"No, don't Chas. You have no idea what this is like"  
He nodded softy got up and headed towards the kitchen.  
He returned with a massive purple birthday cake, 17 candles perfectly placed on top.  
"Happy birthday." He said softly.  
"Make a wish…"  
Yeah make a wish, maybe this would bring me some luck.  
I took a deep breath blowing all 17 candles out.  
I wish John was safe, that I can get him out of that place and everything would be okay.  
I smiled.  
"Purple, my favourite colour. Thanks"  
"You betta eat this Gi, it 'twas expensive." He said licking a little icing from his finger.  
"Go on then I'm starving!"  
So we'll have cake and candles and I'll enjoy my birthday if only for a few hours but I swear to God at first light I will make my wish come true, I'll find that piece of shit father of mine and I'll get John out of that hell hole. That's a promise.


	2. Mind Games

**Pathway to Hell**

Chapter 2 Mind Games

**AN:** Heya people how you liking it so far? Remember review is my middle name. OK well I forgot to say before but I just wanna thank cptn-jacks-bonnie-lass my good friend for the great name Pathway to Hell if it wasn't for her I would have called it something completely stupid so thanks for that jac! OK also what does everyone think of my new name? Notice how I used to be called sarah69 and now I'm called MraShiaLabeouf? Well, he is incredible gorgeous isn't he? Okay please R&R!

_If you're worried don't be.  
How? How can't I be worried?  
Because I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself.  
Nut you can't your still down there. It's all my fault!  
No, no it's not. Listen, I sold my soul willingly that's the only way it can be done, you know that.  
Yeah you sold your soul because of me, me and my messed up life! I should have just left you alone… Yeah? And what would that have achieved you wouldn't have anyone to turn to, you'd give up hope.  
John I'm sorry.  
I know.  
Are you okay?  
I'm hanging in but it's hard… Lucifer doesn't get tired he can go all day.  
John… Yeah?  
I will come for you… I promise.  
I know you will Gaia just don't do anything stupid.  
Like what?  
I'll see you soon kid.  
John? John?_

I opened my eyes. I was lying in a lukewarm bath.  
Must have fallen asleep I though.  
It was 7am. Wow I'd been asleep nearly an hour.  
Sleeping in the bath is dangerous Gaia, god I'm an idiot!  
I stepped out of the water covering my moist body in a large fluffy towel.  
"Chas? You around?" I called out.  
"Yeah I'm making breakfast." He called from the kitchen.  
I was filled with a new energy. I suppose the little convo with John had done me good.  
I smiled brightly as I entered the great smelling kitchen Chas was cooking in.  
"What's for eating?" I asked.  
"Oh what you're actually gonna eat food?" He asked mockingly.  
I grinned. Yeah it was a huge turnaround from last night. I spose that birthday cake had done me good and it was extremely munchy!  
"Hey." I whispered seductively into his ear.  
"Yeah?" His grin widened.  
"Wanna go back to bed?" I giggled.  
"Gaia! I'm shocked at you!" He laughed.  
"Hey what can I say you're irresistible." I purred gently inching towards him.  
"Oh who are you and what did you do to Gaia"  
"What I'm not aloud to be happy?" I asked acting hurt.  
Chas laughed again pulling me close.  
"I love you, Gaia"  
"Yeah? So what ya gonna do bout it"  
"Oh! That's it you just made a BIG mistake!" He said tickling me gently.  
"NO! Don't you dare!" I giggled running away.  
He caught me pinning me to the ground then continued to tickle.  
"Ch-as!" I giggled trying to break free.  
We were interrupted by a knock at the door.  
"I'll get it." Chas said jumping to his feet.  
I sighed. This just felt so wrong how could I be here right now laughing, having fun whilst John was going through otherworldly pain and torture due to me?  
I picked up another book.  
"Exigo Animus by Gerrsph Olphman" I said reading the front of the dusty book.  
"Gaia it's Murphy." Chas called escorting the half breed through to me.  
"Hey Murph thanks for coming"  
"No problem Luceria but are you sure about this? Lucifer isn't just gonna let us walk into Hell that easily. Last time he didn't suspect it but now… He'll be on guard especially now he has Constantine." Murphy cautioned.  
"Yeah I know Murph but I need to do this I have to reason with him"  
He smiled.  
"Happy birthday kiddo. C'mon we better hurry." Murphy said giving me a hug.

Murphy jumped into the cab whilst a skinny kid walked towards Chas.  
"Neo my man! What's up?" Chas asked.  
"You know what's up Chas. I said you could borrow the cab for a while a while Chas not for fucking ever!" The boy shouted.  
"Hey wait a minute I lent you that book Neo man we had a deal"  
"Chas I've read the bloody book 10 times over a need my cab back"  
"Hey cut me some slack I'm not done with it"  
"What John still using you as a slave"  
Chas stopped turning towards me.  
"John's… Dead." He said finally.  
"Right sorry… Chas I still need the cab back"  
"Neo I NEED it"  
"If you need a car so badly go and buy one"  
"Neo for God sake this is for the greater good"  
"The greater good? Is that not a demon in my cab? What you doing hanging around with demons? You think he wants to help you? He's evil Chas and you can always rely on evil to be nothing more that evil"  
I meanwhile was starring intently at this guy. He was around Chas' age maybe a little older. He had shoulder length black hair and was average build but there was something in his eyes that made him stand out. They were bright green and seemed not old to be looking at Chas but to be seeing right into him, into his soul even.  
"Look how bouts I lend you another book? Huh what about "Under the Surface" by Sir William Klutz? Huh will that do you?" Chas bargained.  
"Fine Chas, you win… Again. Bring it round to my place"  
Chas nodded heading towards the cab I however remained.  
"There's something about you." He said slowly looking me up and down.  
"You have great power… You carry a terrible burden." He interpreted.  
"No kidding." I said.  
This kid really was beginning to freak me out it was as if he were looking right through me, His eyes were so… Weird!  
"I'm sorry. Your future is bleak when you lose all when everything is dark. When God abandons you do not despair the dark side is not the answer. The son of perdition will bring no comfort to your grieving heart. Please never give up or you shall be the end of us all. The world is in your hands Luceria daughter of Lucifer and when the end comes do not forget your friends the ones who brought you hope as they will always be with you even in death"  
"Okay…" I said more that a little freaked.  
I got into the cab taking my seat next to Chas in the front.  
"Hey what were you two talking about?" He asked.  
"Em… Nothing." I said turning away.  
What had he said? I will be the end of everything… I know that but only if I give up hope… Nah. The guy's a psycho what the hell does he know about me.  
"Hey Murphy you're evil right? So why you helping us out?" Chas asked.  
"What I thought you would be happy! I'm only helping coz Luceria's involved I was appointed to protect her and that's exactly what I'm doing. She's unhappy Chas she needs to get John back to be happy and if that involves doing some good then I'm prepared to do that." He said.  
"Suit's me"  
I couldn't breathe my head was spinning. We were getting closer and closer to the portal and I was afraid. I knew John was in Hell, I knew Lucifer was with him. If I wanted to find Lucifer I would find John too. The thought of seeing him face to face in so much pain was terrifying!  
"Hey Gaia don't worry too much." Chas stated.  
I sighed. "C'mon Luceria let's go." Murphy finally spoke from the back.  
We were here. The same battered looking building the same door.  
The same guy opened it still covered in tattoos.  
"You know you ain't welcome no more Murph you wit her now"  
"Hey come on Benit it's Luceria's birthday she just wants to see her daddy." Murphy smiled at the large guy who nodded hesitantly letting us in.  
"You didn't see me Murph. I'm only doin this coz we go way back. You owe me"  
"Hey I know, don't worry we won't cause any trouble will we Luce"  
"Naw we're good." I smiled.  
I had to hand it to Murphy he was one cool guy why if he wasn't a half demon and I wasn't with Chas and of course he wasn't my body guard who I'd had since a baby then who knows maybe we could hook up. Nope that wasn't gonna happen.  
We walked through the same rooms filled with the same crap we walked up the same stairs (only a little dirtier) and finally ended up in the room which contained the portal.  
There were two leather sofas, a coffee table and a book case as well as one door painted red.  
Just as I remembered only this time I knew what to expect and I was a million times more nervous.  
"Okay you know the drill you ready for this? You know he'll be waiting"  
"Uh huh"  
"K lets do this thing"  
Murphy opened the red door letting the intense heat hit my face. We both took a couple steps finally stopping to look round at the space the door should have been.  
I took a deep breath. Will he give us permission to get back? Did I even need it? Where was he and where was John? A thousand questions flashed through my mind as we began to walk into the vast nothingness before us.

My mouth was incredible dry I had no idea how long we had been down here and why we hadn't encountered a single soul. For god sake this was Hell! Where were all the demons? The trapped souls where the Hell was Lucifer? He knew we were here. He knew of everyone who came through the portal.  
"What's taking so long?" I gasped.  
"I told you Luce he's busy with John he isn't just gonna walk out and say boo"  
"Why ever not?" I turned to see the very familiar form of my father standing cockily in front of me. John on the other hand was no where to be seen.  
"Happy birthday Luceria." He said smugly.  
"Yeah well how bout you come over here and give me a kiss"  
"Ha! Now that is something not even Mammon receives"  
"Where's John"  
"He's taking a nap!" Lucifer laughed hysterically for a moment.  
"Quite finished laughing at your own jokes?" I snapped.  
"Luceria why the long face you should be HAPPY"  
"Why? What have I got to be happy about"  
"It's your birthday what would you like"  
"John"  
"Sorry no can do"  
"Why's that"  
"Because he's MINE" Lucifer said sounding ever so slightly drunk.  
I closed my eyes taking a deep breath a had no strength left for this. I was getting no where and I knew if. I felt the sting of hot tears behind my eyes, felt the cool tingle as a solitary drop escaped making its way down my cheek.  
"Please…" I sobbed.  
"Aw my poor baby." Lucifer mocked making his way towards me.  
What came next I never would have expected not in a million years. He hugged me. The god damn devil actually hugged me.  
I stood in shock for a few minutes before returning it. For a brief second I forgot who I was, where I was and why I was here. I felt like a normal teen receiving a hug from her father.  
"Okay sorry to break up your little um moment but we came here for a reason Luce right"  
"Ah…" My father said pulling away.  
"Luce… Short for Luceria have you finally given up that pathetic human name Gaia"  
"No. Murphy insists on calling me Luceria"  
"But it sounds so much better darling"  
"What is going on? Why are we playing happy family's? Look I need to get John back he doesn't belong here please I'll do anything"  
"Hmm how about NO"  
"Why? What use is he to you all you get is a sick sort of pleasure from kicking him about the place. Do you fell nothing? Can't you see what I'm going through? I'm going INSANE"  
"Good, it runs in the family then"  
"ARG! I give up. You know what fine, FINE kill me now take my soul and trap me in hell I can't take anymore!" I screamed in sheer frustration and anger.  
"Careful you might just get your wish." Lucifer warned.  
"Murphy…" I looked helplessly to the half breed pleading silently for his help.  
"Lucifer your upsetting the girl c'mon you owe her something just let her see him." Murphy tried.  
Lucifer thought a second looking from Murphy to me.  
"That would make you happy to see John"  
"Yes." I answered.  
"Fine." Lucifer clicked his fingers and John was there.

I hadn't expected it. Not for a second. He stood so near to me but I hardly recognised him. He was so thin and battered. His face was swollen and badly bruised trails of blood lined his face. His eyes looked at me questionably.  
"Gaia…" He asked before falling to the ground.  
"John oh god John." I fell to my knees beside him holding him gently in my arms.  
"Gaia… Help me… Please." He cried softly grabbing hold of my arm.  
"Lucifer please!" I sobbed looking up to him.  
He just smirked. Holding his hands up innocently.  
"What can I do?" He laughed.  
"John? I'm so sorry"  
"Please don't leave me!" He was broken. John had never once begged for anyone's help. He had been here and eternity and it had taken its toll. His body was battered his mind broken.  
"Please, just let me have him"  
"No!" Lucifer snapped his fingers once more and John disappeared.  
I sat silently for a while in total shock John had just been here. I had just talked to John… Lucifer was playing mind games with me and it was working. I was drained emotionally and physically. I had given all I had to give and I wasn't enough.  
"You're sick." I spat venomously at him.  
"Thank you"  
What could I do? I didn't have the strength to stand so instead I sat like a complete idiot tears streaming down my face.  
"Come on Luceria lets go." Murphy tried.  
"No." I said simply refusing to move.  
"Luceria you can't just sit here in the middle of hell." Murphy said shocked at my sudden burst of childish behaviour.  
"Why not"  
"Because you just can't! Come on…" He said trying to pull me to my feet.  
"No"  
"Luceria!" Murphy said impatiently.  
Lucifer stood smiling amused at the current situation.  
"You want to stay?" My father asked.  
"No." I said again.  
"Then what are you doing"  
"I'm making a stance father? What have you never dealt with a teenager before"  
"Not a human no. Mammon has no need for such absurdities"  
"Well aren't you lucky you have me"  
I knew I was being childish but what more could I do? If I tried to plea anymore I would end up with a razor to my wrist making a very huge mistake.  
"Luce this isn't helping." Murphy said irritably.  
"Good"  
"You know what fine. I give up stay here in hell and lose whatever sanity you have left." Murphy said storming off in the opposite direction.  
"I think you should SACK him! Abandoning me in hell great job Murph!" I shouted more to Murphy than Lucifer.  
He turned round looking me right in the eyes.  
"Either get up and stop acting so childish or leave me alone." Murphy said coldly.  
I rolled my eyes finally rising to my feet.  
"Fine you win. I'll get up go home and then what? It's my fault John's down here, it's my fault he's not going home. I'm not like you Murph I have feelings I feel GUILT how can I just go back to my life and ignore the nightmares? Ignore John? I can't." I said hopelessly.  
"Maybe no but you can't just stay here, you don't belong here"  
"Don't I? Is this not the reason everything started? Because I am The devil's daughter I am the TRUE ruler of hell am I not? It's true isn't it so why can't I just stay here huh"  
Murphy sighed.  
"Luceria! Such desperation! It really is sad. You are powerful, you are great but the way your acting…" Lucifer taunted.  
"The way I'm acting? Ha the way I'm acting? Your pathetic I can't stand you and I can't stand your shit. God I wish I were dead!" Once again I fell to my knees not in a childish act but in sheer exhausting.

Closing my eyes for the millionth time I remembered back to better times. I remember when I was 10 my foster father had been kicking me around one day he hit me so hard I blacked out and when I woke up my foster mom called social services. That day I was put in a temporary home. I stayed with a woman called Belle I always thought her name was so beautiful. She had told me I was special and that God had a plan for me. Ever since that day I had believed in God believed that he did have a plan for me and as long as I loved him he would watch over me.  
Hypocritical bastard. Where was he now? He defiantly wasn't watching over me now was he.  
"My dear child it pains me that you are so depressed, humans have such useless emotions… It may surprise you to hear this but you are my daughter and I do feel for you, even though I don't feel!" He giggled.  
"Save your bullshit Lucifer. I'm begging you one last time, one last attempt. Please let John go… Let John go and I'll stay"  
"No"  
"FINE!" I pulled myself together rose to my feet wiping my tears.  
"You won't help me? I'm rune your piece of shit hell! After all there can't be hell without fire!" I screamed my trade mark black eyes returned as I felt my hope and belief in God slowly slip away.

_Exigo Animus - Selling the Soul._


	3. Slipping

**Pathway to Hell**

Chapter 3 Slipping

**AN:** Thanks cptn-jacks-bonnie-lass I know I love my name too! Lol I wish mmm Shia Labeouf… OK glad u liked the 1st chappie believe it or not this is going somewhere (eventually) I have a plan this time so please bear with me. OK I will say it again please R&R!

I was mad. Shaking in total indignation. Oh yes I was mad and everyone knew it. The ground began to shake the once excruciatingly hot temperature began to fall getting lower and lower. The red sky turned an inky black. It was a strange felling of control it willed me on, like a pestering voice leading me on. Do it Luceria you know you want to! Show them what your made of!  
"Obscurum invado is locus, pro EGO vadum sceptrum super vestri spurcamen, EGO vadum exsisto unus respondeo ut, quod vos totus vadum teneo is." I muttered repeatedly.  
Lucifer's face turned harsh he knew what I could do he was aware I could destroy him and everyone else in the process.  
"Luceria that is enough." He bellowed over the loud rumbling.  
Thunder boomed and lightning flashed I was one pissed off girl.  
"What are you gonna do daddy? I warned you and you ignored it. You treated my pain like I was some insignificant being. I am your daughter! You should have listened"  
"Luceria you can destroy hell! But remember by destroying me you destroy John also." He said smugly.  
I began to laugh uncontrollably. "I don't CARE! I've given up on such trivial events! I'm aiming higher this time, I want the world! I want heaven, I want hell, I want EARTH but most of all I want YOU!" I grinned evilly.  
All logic had gone out the window. I could feel Gaia inside there somewhere begging me to stop but this was Luceria and she was on one major power drive.  
Murphy was standing a short distance away staring in awe with his jaw dropped.  
"Luce hey Luce come on! Chas is waiting! C'mon it ain't worth it kid. You do this not only do you lose John but you lose Chas…"  
Okay he had my attention. I remembered that name it seemed familiar to me.  
"Chas…" I said slowly.  
Chas Kramer.

_I had no where else to go it was 3am and I knew I had no one, no one in the world.  
My foster parents were getting too hard to handle I knew they were slowly beginning to hate me. Hell I wasn't gonna wait to be sent back to a crowded home full of rejects.  
I hadn't expected it when Chas opened the door. I was so conscious of the tears staining my face.  
"Hi" I said giving him a huge cheerful smile.  
"Hey, what you doing here?" He had asked opening the door a little wider to let me in.  
He was standing only in his boxers and was looking very sexy. God don't think like that Gaia! I thought blushing. I gently pushed past him unnaturally aware of my hand softy grazing his bare flesh.  
"I had a fight with my foster parents. They want to send me back I can't go back there Chas I just can't" I had pleaded thinking he might turn me away.  
He nodded trying to understand what I was feeling. "You can sleep on the couch tonight John won't mind" he said pointing towards where he had been sleeping just moments before.  
"What about you" I asked.  
"Don't worry I can deal with one night on the floor!" He laughed.  
I nodded finally giving up. I was beat I had hardly been sleeping and just needed some rest.  
That was the first time I had felt safe with Chas, when I let down my guard trusting him fully. I remembered it like it was yesterday!  
_  
I remembered Chas and I remembered who I was. "I need to go…" I said realising what I was doing.  
I was slipping and I knew it. I was slowly giving up hope and I couldn't let that happen. Everything Gabriel had told me was a lie. John going to Hell didn't effect me in anyway! If I gave up… If I give in to evil, what effect will that have on the world?  
Murphy nodded taking my hand.  
I walked mindlessly I was numb inside. What had happened back there? Why had I just lost it like that?  
"I'm sorry…" I said slowly to Murphy.  
He nodded.  
"It's okay kiddo just don't do that again. You scared me… I thought I'd lost you for a sec there"  
"Hey! You're not getting rid of me that easy!" I smiled trying to put the previous event out of my head.  
We reached the familiar green door this time no flames.  
"Looks like we have permission!" I said in surprise.  
"Yeah! After what you just did Lucifer can't wait to get you outta here"

"Hey that was quick!" Chas said as Me and Murph entered the cab.  
"You know the whole stopping of time…?" I said sarcastically.  
"Yeah yeah ha ha very funny"  
"Hey Chas…" Murphy began.  
"Don't." I said firmly knowing what he was about to say.  
"Luce he needs to know"  
"Like Hell he does… C'mon Murph I said I was sorry"  
"That ain't the point and you know it"  
"HEY! Hello I'm sitting right here. Gaia tell me." Chas said sounding a little hurt.  
"Chas come on! Just forget it"  
"She went psycho Chas. Black eyes, about to destroy Hell and everything…" Murphy said.  
I turned to face him in the back. Giving him my meanest scowl.  
"You jerk"  
"Hey what can I say?" He said defensively.  
"You tried to destroy hell?" Chas asked slowly.  
"Hey look Chas, John I saw John and he was… He was in pretty bad shape I pleaded with Lucifer who took him away. What else was I suppose to do? I was just so exhausted I'm sorry it won't happen again"  
Chas looked at me intensely narrowing his eyes as if looking for something he missed.  
"Gaia, you can't just slip up like that! What if you did destroy Hell? You would severely fuck up the balance!" He said seriously.  
"Chas Fuck man! You know me! I'm tired of hearing all this bullshit, when I do something incredible stupid I kinda realise it okay? Just shut the hell up before I…"  
"Before you what Gaia? Kill me? Send me to hell? What?" Chas said angrily.  
I knew I was being a major pain in the ass, I knew it was only natural for Chas to be annoyed and upset at me. I really respected Chas he wasn't only my lover he was my friend my hero even and now here I was pissing him off.  
I remained silent for the rest of the journey home. I knew my flaws, I knew my life was one huge mess but what could I do? How could I fix it? I looked out the window at the passing LA scenery. Tall grey buildings covered in windows, rivers of cars flowing in all directions. Thousands of people walking in groups like mindless drones… Earth wasn't as great as everyone made out. Violence and crime, psycho's killing people just for the fun of it, guns, rape, drugs… The list went on. Human's weren't perfect in fact they were far from it but at least here you weren't beaten to a bloody pulp in boiling temperatures…I sighed realising we were just outside the bowling alley. It didn't seem fair that Chas and I should be living in his house, sleeping in his bed, eating his food (not that he had any). Nothing was fair.  
"Luce? You comin?" Murphy asked getting out.  
"Murph what if I do slip again? I know how close I came to losing control back there… The only thing keeping me from going coo coo is Chas! What if he isn't enough next time"  
"Luceria I have every reason to believe you have all you need right here. I've seen the way you look at Chas and the way he looks back you just have to hold onto that and you will be fine, trust me." He said giving me a soft kiss on the cheek.  
I blushed. Murphy was an extremely attractive guy. Dark eyes, dark hair, tall, VERY athletic and one of those faces that scream kiss me! He was the exact opposite of Chas who was skinny and not so mature looking (hot all the same!) I wouldn't swap him for the world but when I first met Murph things could have turned out very different!

_He had been sitting alone in Midnite's getting very drunk. I was looking for someone anyone to talk to. I needed a demon half breed and he just happened to be the first one I saw… Or maybe I was drawn to him? What were the chances of me meeting my so called bodyguard in a bar whilst looking for someone to help me out with Mammon and Lucifer. I hadn't thought of it much back then but thinking back now it was pretty strange.  
We were both really drunk, I could smell his aftershave we were that close. The though had crossed my minds several times in the bar, just one night I though, sure he's a demon but he is a mighty fine one. That was nothing compared to how I felt on the way to the portal.  
It was cold and I was only wearing a tank top and some sweats the wind was chilling but I didn't complain much.  
"Where we going?" I has asked shivering slightly.  
"Shhh…" He said pushing me into a wall, pinning me against it.  
At that point my mind was all over the place, this was the perfect opportunity to get a little something (if you know what I mean!) I'm not a slut or anything but at this point in my life I was willing to start!  
I could smell the alcohol on his breath, we had both drank so much at Midnite's it was a wonder either of us could walk. His lips were so close to mine if I just moved forward I would be able to kiss him. He moved closed and closer speaking very quietly so I could barely hear…Of course nothing had happened maybe he didn't have feelings for me or maybe the whole situation just freaked him out but I'm telling you if he had of asked I would have put myself willingly to his brooding arms!_

"You okay?" Murphy asked bringing me back to reality.  
"Yep just a little tired"  
"Yeah, Hell does that to you"  
I looked at my watch seeing it was only 9am. Great there was no way I was going to sleep at 9 in the bloody morning.  
"Hey what you up to today?" I asked hoping I could maybe tag along with him.  
"Sorry Luce I gotta see a guy about a goat." He said.  
I just stared at him like he had lost his freaking mind, which by the way I think he had.  
"Okay have fun with that psycho!" I teased playfully pushing him softly.  
"See you later kiddo." Murph said walking away.

It was 5pm and I was EXTREMELY bored Chas had gone out around 2 saying he was gonna give Neo that book he'd promised. How god damn long did it take to give someone a book!  
I had been going through all the books already out trying to find something useful. It was all the same crap no loop holes, nothing. It was binding and there was nothing I could do. "I have read this shit a hundred times over!" I screamed in frustration.  
Should I just give up? Was this how John really was supposed to end up.  
God has a plan for all of us, or so I'm told. Was this John's plan? To go to Hell? Was he really such a bad person?  
I'd been so caught up on the devil and what he though maybe it was time I found out God's opinion on it all after all this was all Gabriel's fault. If an angel was partly responsible for John's untimely decent to hell maybe God could help me strike up a bargain or what not.  
Whatever he said it was worth a try… Now all I needed to do is find an angel half breed and make contact. Only thing stopping me is my recent banning from Midnite's due to a certain piece of shit half breed called Balthazar and a small incident with some holy water… What can I say the guys an asshole! Guess it's time to face the music even if that did mean going back to Midnite's to get my ass seriously kicked!

_ Again here is another Latin translation, again not sure how accurate itis but this is what it mean's all the same. (you think I would just use English! But hey Latin is so sexy esp. in the film when Chas and John are trying to get Mammon out of Angela... OK I'm babbling soz!_

_Darkness fall upon this place,  
for I shall rule over your filth,  
I shall be the one to answer to,  
and you all shall know it._


	4. Barred

**Pathway to Hell**

Chapter 4 Barred

**AN:** Thank u all for reviewing! I love reviews. Once again I'm sorry for the whole he said she said thing but I am an incredibly bad writer! Um what else the last chapter had a few flash backs no idea why I did that just trying to lengthen it a little. OK tell me where I'm going wrong.  
OK off topic for one second. I just read the FUNNIEST god damn fucking story I have ever read in my ENTIRE life! It's called _A O Hell_ by **Darko28** read it coz it's bloody hilarious!

Midnite's Bar.  
The red lights from within spilled out onto the sidewalk giving it an eerie glow. Even from here, across the street I could hear the loud music and chatter from the half breed filled club. Why would angel and demon half breeds WANT to sit under the same roof? I had no idea but at this particular moment in time I wanted to be in there more that anything in the world.  
My short black hair was slicked back reaching just below my chin. I wore a pair of faded denims a deep purple velvet tee and a pair of black boots, nothing special.  
Taking a deep breath I walked towards the entrance praying I didn't cause too much of a commotion.  
I reached a tall bouncer who blocked my way. He didn't hold up a card nor did he move for me to enter instead he stood arms folded over his chest in a rock solid stance.  
"Hi…" I said carefully testing the situation before I dived right in.  
"You're barred." He said simply showing absolutely no emotion.  
"I know… I need to get in, it's important." I pleaded.  
"You're barred." He repeated in the same monotone voice.  
"Yeah you said that already." I said jokingly.  
This time he raised an eyebrow giving me a dirty look.  
"OK listen I need to talk to any angel half breed about getting in touch with God so I can strike a bargain and get John Constantine out from Hell coz he sold his soul to Satan and it's all my fault coz I'm supposed to end the world and I've talked to my dad, Lucifer, and he won't let John out and if I don't speak to a half breed about what I said before then I will lose my mind, go crazy and destroy everything… Do you really wanna be responsible for all that?" I explained rather quickly adding the last part shyly whilst batting my eyelids.  
The guy didn't move he just repeated;  
"You're barred"  
"For FUCK sake dude take the stick out of your ass! I need in!" I shouted losing my patience with the guy who closely resembled a baby elephant.  
This time the guy blinked his neutral expression changing to one of rage.  
"I've told you three times little girl don't make me say it again"  
"Up yours asshole!" I spat at him.  
"OUT!" He said grabbing me roughly by the arm.  
"Get the hell off of me shit face or I swear you WILL regret it." I shouted angrily pulling free.  
By this time I'm sure the entire bar had stopped and was staring in my direction.  
The guy came at me again this time with more force. He grabbed both my arms, pulled them painfully behind my back and pinned me to the wall.  
"Sorry man you aint my type!" I said roughly through the increasing pain.  
"I said your barred bitch!" He barked into my ear.  
"Yeah…"  
"Yeah." He replied.  
"Fuck you"  
I pulled free head butting him from behind. I swiftly kicked his feet from beneath him, laying one in his stomach for good measures.  
"Looks like I'm not barred any more dick head!" I said steeping over his unconsciousness body.

I walked into the main bar feeling eyes follow me as I went. A dark gothic song was playing in the background, sounded familiar but I couldn't quite place it. I quickly separated the demons from the angels trying to pick out the friendliest face I could find.  
After a few seconds I spotted one in a booth near the back. She had long golden curls, pale skin and the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. They were a strange lilic colour with flecks of gold.  
"Hey." I said sitting down confidently beside her.  
She looked at me questionably not seeming to mind my presence too much.  
"May I help you?" She asked her voice as smooth and sweet as honey.  
"Yes, my name's Luceria"  
"I know who you are child of Satan, but what can I do for you?" She asked not at all sounding hostile.  
"Um… John Constantine's in hell…"  
"Yes Mr Constantine, an untimely departure from this plane we were all shocked to hear of how Gabriel tricked him to earn the powers of an Angel of Death, switching to the darkside is not something any angel has done before except Lucifer of course but I'm sure you're aware of his 'history"  
"Right well, this is partly Gabriel's fault…"  
"And you were wondering if God could intervene on your behalf because of this 'unusual' situation true"  
"Yeah…" I said hesitantly.  
"I'm afraid God cannot toil with the balance child even if it does mean saving one who should have gone to his kingdom"  
"What? I thought John was condemned to hell coz he committed suicide"  
"Yes, but that was before he started helping you. He had nothing to gain from taking you in, soothing your fears giving his soul, life and freedom for your sake. John Constantine was thinking of you, Luceria when he gave his soul to Lucifer not the world… that came second. He wanted to protect you from what he knew you would become, or what he thought you would become. Gabriel tricked him and had he not John would have entered Heaven it is very unfortunate." She said sadly.  
"Shit." Things just got worse and worse. John was supposed to go to heaven and I had prevented that… This was just too much I had just received double the guilt I had previously felt.  
"Do not feel such guilt child Gabriel is to blame not you"  
"How can I not feel guilt, I'm human and I am to blame so I'll feel guilt OKAY"  
I was so fed up with everyone telling me not to feel guilty! I was guilty and that just wasn't gonna change anytime soon.  
"You feel so much rage. Your life has spiralled out of control and you are felling lost and alone. Have hope my child for you are not as insignificant as you think. God can see you he watches you often. He knows of your strength, your will and determination. He has a place for you by his side but you must prevail. Do not give up hope believe in the goodness of the holy father and his unfaltering love for all his children…"  
"Hey wait a minute! His unfaltering love for all his children? How can you say that after telling me God won't save John and that he was meant to go to Heaven! That is just one major contradiction lady"  
"You misunderstand Luceria. God cannot jeopardise the life's of everyone in his charge for the sake of one man"  
"Why the hell not"  
"It doesn't work that way he must think of the greater good"  
"Screw the greater good"  
"That is your opinion Luceria but it is not one shared by God"  
I sat for a minute pondering over everything she had said then something struck me.  
"Wait a minute you said I'm going to heaven…"  
"Yes, if you continue to remain catholic and repent for any sins you commit"  
"John told me there was no way I would get into heaven, that God wouldn't take me because of Lucifer…"  
"Yes, God was weary over the chaos which might erupt if the daughter of the devil was permitted entrance, how Lucifer wouldn't allow it, thinking only of his reputation but you are a good girl Luceria. You are pure and innocent you may harness immense powers you do not understand but you aren't to blame. It wouldn't be fair to deny you your right because of something you have no control over"  
"So it's one rule for me and another for John"  
"Constantine sold his soul child you did not"  
"HE SOLD HIS SOUL BECAUSE OF GABRIEL"  
"Yes dear we seem to be going round in circles…" She stopped midway looking up at the man who had joined our table.

"Midnite what can I help you with"  
"Nothing Aaronaia, I must speak with Luceria"  
Crap I had forgotten how I had got into this place. I didn't want to fight any more I just wanted answers.  
"I'm sorry about the bouncer Midnite but he wouldn't let me in"  
"That, is because you are barred"  
"I need to help John and this is the only place I know where to find half breeds. I don't want to cause a scene Midnite I just want to fix this god damn mess"  
The angel beside me flinched.  
"Do not use the lord's name is vain!" She snapped.  
"Sorry." I stated simply not really caring.  
"I know you are upset about John but I have rules that must be abided by. I don't like Balthazar any more than you do but I am neutral"  
"Fuck Midnite I know you are the whole fucking world is, no one wants to do anything to mess up the precious balance but what has Gabriel done? What has he done by taking a soul bound for heaven and trapping it in Hell? If that isn't messing up the balance I don't know what is!" I shouted in frustration.  
"What happened to not causing a scene?" Aaronaia asked casually not really wanting an answer only reminding me how loud I was getting.  
I gave her a look that said 'do not piss me off right now' then turned back to the witch doctor boring a hole in the back of my head.  
"If you apologise to Balthazar I will allow you to stay, if not you will be thrown out by whoever dislikes you and that Luceria, is half this bar"  
"Come on Midnite you just said you hated Balthazar as much as I did!  
"That Luceria, is NOT the point. I have my reputation. This place is neutral and that is why I get so much business"  
I sighed. I needed to be able to get in and out of this place it was the only neutral area in the city.  
"Fine. I'll say sorry and that's it. If he gets cocky…"  
"Then you ignore him, smile, tell him to have a nice day and walk away." Aaronaia added pleasantly.  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Sure"  
"Good, you're in luck he's here." Midnite said pointing towards the slimy looking half breed.  
The whole left side of his face where the holy water I had threw at him not so long ago had collided with was deeply scarred. I was confused, did holy water burns hear on demons?  
"Balthazar." Midnite called.  
He turned to face Midnite catching a glimpse of me… He stared at me with a sickly expression on his face walking slowly towards us.  
"Luceria has something she would like to say." Midnite offered.  
"She better have!" Balthazar spat at me in disguised.  
I smiled sweetly clenching both my hands into tight fists bracing myself for the thing I really didn't want to do. I had the feeling that by saying those two simple words it would make me physically sick.  
"I'm sorry." I stated with an unnaturally high voice.  
"Is that it? No grovelling, no forgive me Balthazar, no whatever can I do to make it up to you?" He asked in a voice which mocked mine (he didn't do a very good job either way.  
I cocked my head slightly shocked by his sheer fucking nerve to speak to me like that.  
I took a deep breath blocking out the sudden jolt of anger I felt towards him, I wasn't gonna lose it again.  
"I'm so sorry Balthazar please forgive me!" I said sweetly.  
"Fine, only because you sound so pathetic!" He laughed loudly causing a few other demons to join in too.  
I sighed turning away from him and biting on my lip. I looked intensely off into the distance focusing on nothing in particular. I tried to slow my rapid breathing, he was really trying my patience now.  
"Look at me when I'm talking to you girl!" He said violently.  
I turned my head staring straight into those empty grey eyes.  
"How's John doing? Is he getting a tan?" Balthazar giggled in delight at his joke sending half the bar into spirals of uncontrollable laughter.  
I cracked my neck to both sides and smiled brightly.  
"Have a nice day Balthazar." I said walking towards the exit.  
Inside I was fuming I felt my body temperature rise, practically felt my blood begin to boil but I held it inside and for that I truly was proud.

Outside in the cool air I breathed a deep sigh of relief. I smiled to myself marvelling at the impeccable self control I had back there.  
Even though I didn't get the answer's I wanted I knew I could go back in at anytime and try again.  
"Take that you half breed piece of shit!" I said smugly cutting through an ally for speed.  
"No, you take this." I voice said from behind.  
I was caught off guard and for the second time that night I was trapped, pushed up against a wall, arms held painfully behind my back. Only this time my head was being squashed into a brick wall and I had a demon breathing down my neck.  
"Balthazar!" I spat before feeling the sharp sting of teeth on my tender neck.


	5. Torture

**Pathway to Hell**

Chapter 5 Torture

**AN:** WARNING very graphic scenes of bloody flesh. I don't know how bad you may think this is but it is in here so just to let you know. Sorry this is kinda short it does play a part in the story so please bear with me… Not sure if I like this chapter don't think it's that well written… Anyway as always reviews are much appreciated!

I let out a cry of pain as Balthazar's razor sharp teeth tore into my flesh. I felt a drizzle of blood escape and his forked tongue hungrily lick it up.  
"Get off of me!" I screamed helplessly trying to break free but only making the pain worse.  
He laughed madly pulling my arms further up my back.  
I could feel the muscles begin to tear, the bones stretching to there limit. I wasn't prepared for the feeling of total agony as I heard the pop of my left shoulder being dislocated. The pain swept over me making the world spin.  
"STOP!" I screamed.  
I couldn't understand what was going on. Why hadn't I been able to break free… Why couldn't I use my powers?  
Just focus Gaia I told myself but was interrupted by a new wave of pain.  
He was digging his claws into my back, slicing and shredding my flesh from my shoulder blades down to my lower back. He had ripped cleanly through my top which was only held together by a few loose threads. My sticky blood soaked my back dripping onto the street in small streams.  
FOCUS! I though again. I need to get him off me… "Why are you doing this?" I sobbed.  
Why couldn't I focus? I had so many powers yet here I was allowing Balthazar to torture me like this.  
"Why?" Balthazar repeated coldly.  
"To repay you of course! I'm going to make you wish you had never set eyes on me! That will teach you not to ruin my face… Now let me do the same to yours"  
I felt him add pressure to my head which pushed the left side of my face harder into the wall the hard rock grating into my flesh.  
"Please!" I begged.  
"Aww poor little Luceria too stupid to fight back!" He mocked.  
I felt a single tear run down my face.  
I needed to feel angry, to somehow trigger my powers… How could I feel angry when the only thing I felt was fear and pain. I was royally screwed and I knew it.  
"You will regret this Balthazar you know who my father is"  
"Yes, yes I do! I'm sure he will thank me for getting rid of a whinny brat like you!" He laughed applying more pressure to my face.  
I felt a few drops of blood dribble down my check, the wall preventing it to travel any further.  
Jesus FUCKING Christ Gaia will you do something! I thought helplessly.  
Anger OK I'm angry… I screamed in agony as Balthazar snapped one of my fingers.  
"Please! I'll do anything STOP"  
"Dear oh dear Luceria what would your father think giving up so easily this is no fun"  
He returned to my face this time applying enough force to pierce through my flesh. White hot pain spread throughout the left side numbing my sensation slightly however I still felt the head splitting pain.  
By this point I was getting dizzy. I was losing a lot of blood from the bite in my neck, gashes on my back and laceration to my face.  
Balthazar grabbed my right arm pulling it into an excruciating position. I knew what was coming he was going to break my arm… But to hear the sickening crunch sent a chill through my entire body, I thought I would throw up.  
"Urg…" I voiced choking back another scream.  
GAIA YOU STUPID IDIOT! I screamed inwardly. Fry this guy come on you almost killed Lucifer for fuck sake you can take him!  
This time I literally felt my face being torn open, I could feel the bone of my skull connect with the rock wall. Blood ran into my mouth and eyes.  
I'm gonna die… I know I'm gonna die.  
"This is only the beginning…" Balthazar stated voicing my fears.  
"I have so many demonic powers Luceria would you like to see them?" He asked.  
"No thanks…" I grimaced through blood and bile.  
I really was gonna barf, I could feel the inside of my face pouring out onto the wall. The thought was horrifying.  
I closed my eyes praying to God.  
"Credo in Deum Patrem omnipotentem, Creatorem caeli et terrae. Et in Iesum Christum, Filium eius unicum, Dominum nostrum, qui conceptus est de Spiritu Sancto…"  
"Tut tut Luceria you shouldn't be praying to GOD! He doesn't want filth like you! Aren't you happy? After all you will be joining John in a world of eternal torment…"  
Once again I felt more pain wash over me as he snapped my right wrist.  
I felt the dizziness over take me but this time I didn't fight it. I couldn't dead with any more pain.  
"Balthazar…" A voice growled in the distance.  
I felt my body be released from Balthazar's grip. My body moved an inch or two away from the wall.  
Even though my legs were probably the only unaffected part of my body they shook violently swaying dangerously.  
I looked up seeing parts of my face which reamained on the blood soaked wall.  
I felt the contents of my stomach rise as I fell towards the ground. I threw up violently on my knees my arms dangling uselessly by my side.  
As all went blurry I felt two strong hands catch me before I lapsed into darkness.

_Okay the prayer Gaia was saying is the Apostles' Creed or Symbolum Apostolorum in Latin.  
I'll give you the full version of both. Gaia only says the first part which is:_

"I BELIEVE in God, the Father Almighty, Creator of heaven and earth; and in Jesus Christ, His only Son, our Lord; Who was conceived of the Holy Spirit…"

The full version of the English version is:

I BELIEVE in God, the Father Almighty, Creator of heaven and earth; and in Jesus Christ, His only Son, our Lord; Who was conceived of the Holy Spirit, born of the Virgin Mary, suffered under Pontius Pilate, was crucified, died, and was buried. He descended into hell; the third day He arose again from the dead; He ascended into heaven and sits at the right hand of God, the Father Almighty: from thence He shall come to judge the living and the dead. I believe in the Holy Spirit, the holy Catholic Church, the communion of saints, the forgiveness of sins, the resurrection of the body, and life everlasting. Amen

And the Latin version is:

Credo in Deum Patrem omnipotentem, Creatorem caeli et terrae. Et in Iesum Christum, Filium eius unicum, Dominum nostrum, qui conceptus est de Spiritu Sancto, natus ex Maria Virgine, passus sub Pontio Pilato, crucifixus, mortuus, et sepultus, descendit ad inferos, tertia die resurrexit a mortuis, ascendit ad caelos, sedet ad dexteram Dei Patris omnipotentis, inde venturus est iudicare vivos et mortuos. Credo in Spiritum Sanctum, sanctam Ecclesiam catholicam, sanctorum communionem, remissionem peccatorum, carnis resurrectionem, vitam aeternam. Amen.

Okay that's just for all of you who are interested. Awww I love Latin! Okay please R&R!


	6. In which we learn Lucifer has a heart

**Pathway to Hell**

Chapter 6 In which we learn Lucifer has a heart

**AN:** Okay this chapter is kind of bitty it jumps from everyone's POV and is quite strange I know what I'm doing now so I'm not sure how many more chapter's I'm gonna get out of it deffo not as many as Innocence but what can I do! Thank you everyone for your reviews I LOVE them!

John's spirit was weakening slowly the life and resilience the man had once held diminished, Satan was making sure of that.  
John didn't know what to expect they seemed to be travelling through the endless planes of Hell.  
In his life John had only experienced these once, when he entered the portal to stop Gaia from interfering with the balance by killing Lucifer.  
There were many levels in Hell some hidden, so deep only Satan himself knew they existed and of course the souls he trapped there.  
When John used water to transport himself to Hell he was sent to the surface, just behind the thin vale that separated it from Earth. It was a reflection of his world only in Hell. Everything that existed on earth would be rotten and decayed.  
Then there was these endless planes they travelled through now. It was like walking through a desert, lost, no water just scorching heat. This was the second level where demons entered through the portal. Hell was so complicated even more complicated than Heaven. Satan liked to confuse the unfortunate souls that made there way down here, stop them from ever escaping eternal torment.  
As of yet John had not been ripped apart in screaming brutal agony… But he had a feeling he would be experiencing that pain as soon as they reached their final destination.  
His mind remained on the brief encounter with Gaia, she was trying to save him… Maybe she shouldn't be after all he was a lost cause. He had sold his soul to Satan and even though he had been tricked into doing it he had signed the contract using free will.  
Suddenly Lucifer stopped letting go of John.  
"Luceria…" He whispered softly.  
"What? What about her?" John asked shocked at Satan's sudden outburst.  
"She's in trouble… Balthazar…"  
He turned to John sneering evilly at him.  
"Looks like I must leave you a little earlier that I thought… Well I'm not leaving you alone…" Lucifer shook his head thinking for a while.  
"See you soon." He said disappearing.  
John breathed a sigh of relief he was free from Lucifer if only for a little while but he was wrong… He found himself back on the surface. The decaying buildings of LA surrounded him the stench of rotting flesh combing his nostrils. Several soldier demons stalked towards him saliva dripping from their mouths as they made there way hungrily towards the demon hunter they had wanted so long for…

"Balthazar…" Lucifer growled.  
Luceria was kneeling on the floor covered in blood.  
He quickly made his way towards her catching her slender form before she could hit the ground.  
"My dear child…" He whispered soothingly brushing some stray hair from her mangled face.  
"Balthazar" He repeated this time with more anger.  
"Master…" Balthazar said hesitantly unsure of why Lucifer was angry.  
"I though you wished her dead…"  
"NO! Do not assume anything Balthazar. You think I would wish pain on my child? LOOK AT HER!" He screamed laying her gently down before grabbing Balthazar around the neck.  
"LOOK AT HER!" He repeated this time only inches away from the trembling half breed's face.  
"Master… I didn't think"  
"NO! You didn't. How dare you, she is your master Balthazar! She is more powerful then you will ever know and she is my DAUGHTER"  
"If she is so powerful why didn't she stop me?" Balthazar growled.  
He was greeted with a clump of flames which quickly engulfed him.  
"MASTER NOOOOOO!" He screamed in agony as he was deported rather painfully back to Hell.  
Lucifer grinned in delight at the tortured screams of Balthazar however he quickly overcame that moving silently towards his daughter's side.  
"My dear child… Why would you let this happen?" He asked softly to the poor girls ear.  
She looked dreadful. The entire left side of her face was torn open, her back was slashed painfully also Lucifer could tell she had many broken bones in both her arms.  
"Don't worry Luceria, Balthazar will pay for his crimes against you"  
He lifted Luceria's body gently into his strong arms making towards the nearest 'hospital'. He did not posses the power to heal the girl after all he was Satan creator of chaos.  
No the poor human would have to heal like any other it was a shame about her face though no doubt that ghastly looking wound would leave a permanent scar…

The eternal flames of fury surrounded my kneeling form.  
My body was in perfect shape no scars, no broken bones.  
The temperature was otherworldly hot yet I didn't seem to notice not one bead of sweat formed I was immune to it's effects.  
I was clothed in a black silken gown my feat were bare exposed to the scorching sands of Hell.  
I rose to my full height standing tall amidst the nothingness around me.  
"John…" I called.  
My voice seemed to echo endlessly although there was nothing for the sound waves to bounce off of. It was surreal yet somehow I knew I was standing in a real place.  
Maybe this was my one chance to get to him?  
I didn't understand was I dead? I remember the immense pain I had felt before blacking out, maybe I had died.  
"John…" I called again.  
"He isn't here"  
I spun around coming face to face with my mother.  
"Merisier…" I whispered slowly.  
"Hello my beautiful daughter. You somehow managed to separate your mind from your body, at this very moment you are lying unconscious in a hospital bed"  
"What"  
"You remember Balthazar? What he did"  
"Yes." I nodded.  
"You lost consciousness your body couldn't take the pain, one of the downsides in being human I suppose. Your father sensed your distress and went to you. He doesn't have your ability to heal thus he took you to a hospital where you remain until you awaken"  
"Why am I here?" I asked.  
"Your sub-consciousness is still very much aware that John is still down here and you want to save him. Trust me Luceria it would be better if you could. Your father has become obsessed with him he has left Mammon is charge… Not a wise decision after Mammon's recent attempt to break through. I see the pain this is causing you but somehow your father cannot… I apologise for the misery you have endured I know now I should never have sent you to earth, Murphy informed me of everything"  
I nodded good old Murphy.  
"I need to get to John"  
My mother nodded. "You don't have long. Lucifer won't return until you awake but your presence won't go unnoticed Mammon will find you, do you understand"  
"Yes, thank you"  
I was taken aback as she embraced me. Never in my life had a received a motherly hug. Everyday of my childhood I had dreamed of it but in reality it was one million times better than I had imagined.  
"I love you Luceria, please know that"  
Then she was gone, and I found myself in a ghastly version of LA. The buildings were in flames, cars stood empty and abandoned in the middle of roads.  
I had to be quick stay away from all demons, if I didn't find John soon my only hope was gone.  
I didn't have a plan. I didn't know what I'd do when I found him but I needed to see him.

I walked aimlessly for an eternity somehow I felt as I if I was being drawn towards him, like he was calling me to him.  
"John" I whispered catching a glimpse of the man I had been searching for.  
"Gaia…"  
He was surrounded be soldier demons hungry for his flesh.  
"Stop." I hissed ordering them back.  
They departed sulkily backing slowly away. I knew my cover was blown Mammon knew I was here and soon he would show up tearing John from my grasp.  
"John I don't have long Mammon knows I'm here." I said over the roar of hell.  
"Are you okay? Lucifer said you were in trouble…"  
"It's a VERY long story listen I need to get you out John hurry"  
"It's useless Gaia I can't leave now unless you buy my soul back…"  
"No John just c'mon we have to GO!" I screamed.  
"Gaia I wanna leave this place more than you will ever know"  
I sighed deeply.  
"Then why don't you try? How can you just give up like this"  
John began to answer however he stopped abruptly.  
"Gaia what the hell are you wearing?" He asked laughing slightly.  
Great John was laughing in HELL! This was messed up what had happened to him begging me to save him?  
"JOHN I DON'T HAVE TIME!" I shouted again this time more forcefully.  
I grabbed his bruised arm pulling him in a random direction.  
I fell to the ground my breathing quickened I felt myself being pulled back into my body.  
"Gaia?" John asked questionably.  
"John how can I save you? There has to be away!" I pleaded I knew I didn't have much time.  
"Find Michael he's the closet thing to God there is now that Gabriel has crossed over." John said quickly sensing something wasn't right.  
"Hold on… For me." I said sadly looking deeply into John's chocolate brown eyes.  
"I promise."

I opened my eyes wearily my entire body ached. I felt like I was made of lead so weighed down.  
"Luceria my dear you awaken…" My father said.  
I was surprised to see him there even though Merisier had informed me he would be.  
"Why are you here?" I said through my pain.  
"Because you are my daughter and no matter what you think I do love you"  
"You love me… Is that why you fooled John into selling his soul?" "Luceria it is none of your business." Lucifer replied coldly.  
"Is it not? I think you'll find it is my buisness, you used me to get to him! The second I was born you concocted your seedy little plan"  
"I'm here because you were going to die! I think you should be grateful! Any way my child I must leave you duty calls"  
In an instance my father disappeared leaving me alone in the small hospital room overcome with pain.  
I knew I had to find Michael but where was another matter…


	7. Michael

**Pathway to Hell**

Chapter 7 Michael

**AN:** Okay people I want MORE reviews lol. Yep I'm very greedy when it comes to them.Okay i'm worried nowthis is only the 7th chapter and i'm almost done... sorry!Hope you're all enjoying the story so far!

"FUCK! Gaia Jesus Christ!" Chas practically screamed running towards me.  
"I'm fine really. Chas I'm fine!" I said as he looked me over carefully.  
"You don't look it…"  
I wasn't fine, I felt like I was dying. I had no use of either arms, my back was in extreme pain and my face… I couldn't bear thinking about what my face might look like. I knew I needed to put up a brave face I needed to get through this, find Michael and somehow get John out of Hell.  
"What's wrong with your face?" Chas asked eying up the huge cotton bandage over the gash.  
I looked away. What would it be like? I knew it had been ripped open on a rock wall… But what would it be like after it healed? Would I be one of those unfortunate people walking down the street being followed by whispers and gasps?  
"Never mind… Listen Chas we need to find Michael apparently he can help us contact God"  
"GAIA! You are lying in a hospital bed! Who did this to you and why?" Chas asked worriedly.  
"Balthazar did it because he doesn't like me very much okay! Are you happy now? Chas my face is probably gonna be permanently scarred because I went a little over the top with some holy water! Balthazar is a demon he doesn't give two fucks about what happens to me just as long as he gets his revenge"  
"Where is he"  
"I don't know… After Lucifer turned up I blacked out"  
"WHA? Hold up a min Gaia Lucifer turned up"  
"Yep he kinda saved my life"  
"Oh rite…"  
"Yeah I know. It's not important all I know is that I have to get out of here!" I said impatiently.  
"How did you know I was here anyway"  
"Murphy told me… He's outside. Said there was some talk on the streets that Balthazar had been deported… Then he found out it was coz he tried to kill you"  
"Deported…"  
"Yeah now I know Lucifer was there it makes sense, so he does have a heart after all"  
"Apparently so" I said distantly thinking of other things.  
"Chas I need out of here"  
He nodded trying to think of a way to get me out.  
"Can you dress yourself"  
I shook my head, causing a wave of pain to overtake me.  
"My left shoulder's dislocated and my right arms broken so basically I can't use either"  
"Okay give me a min." He said rummaging through my stuff.  
"Shit Gaia your tops ripped to shreds! Your jeans are covered in blood… The only thing hear that isn't fucked up is your shoes"  
I laughed great I really loved that top…  
"Get me some scrubs, I'll have to go home and get changed first though there is NO WAY I'm walking about LA in blue pyjamas"  
Chas nodded walking out of my room to find them.

I flinched in pain as Chas sped around a corner. We were on our way to an old church Murphy said Michael might be. The pain relief I had been given at the hospital had worn off causing even the slightest bump to send jolts of pain throughout my body.  
I had already been home and changed into a pair of combat pants and a loose fitting black tee.  
"Hey Murph how d'you know that Michael might be here?" I said turning slightly  
"Luce I'm a demon I talk a lot yeah"  
"Sure." I sighed deeply.  
Chas pulled up next to an old white brick church. It was beautiful, the stained glass windows showing the history of Christianity I couldn't believe I had never been here before.  
The grounds were silent but well kept. The only sounds that could be heard were that of the birds singing cheerfully.  
The inside was a tasteful array of magnolia walls and mahogany wood.  
A man stood near the altar at the front reading softly from the bible.  
"Michael?" I asked.  
"Luceria." He replied looking up from the leather bound book.  
"I've been expecting you, please come in"  
I moved forward making my way further into the majestic hall.  
"You know why I'm here?"  
"Yes of course I do. You wish to free John Constantine from Lucifer's grasp but you have already been told it is not possible"  
"Why? John told me you could help"  
"Yes, but he was expecting God to overthrow Lucifer to jeopardise the balance for his sake. We both know that will never happen"  
It was useless that guy was the exact same as Aaronaia or any other angel for that matter they didn't give a fuck about anything but the balance.  
"The balance must be maintained Luceria you of all people should know this best. You are destined to do great things but you must choose your side. If you choose the side of your father, take that long and painful pathway to Hell you will lose all control and destroy everything and anything including yourself. Or you could choose the pathway towards light. Choose to live under God's rule and help the unfortunate. Learn to control your gift Luceria not abuse it"  
My head was spinning the pain increasing by the minute I knew what path I wanted to take but achieving it was another matter.  
"You must clear your mind of all doubt Luceria you have to be able to give up your fears and doubts and follow your heart. Come forward child." Michael said opening him arms.  
I walked slowly forward towards the angelic figure curious to what his intentions were.  
He also walked forward slowly pealing the bloody bandage from my face.  
He didn't even blink as my horrific wound was revealed instead he placed his hand over it softly muttering in an unrecognisable language.  
I felt a powerful surge go through my body and slowly the pain subsided.  
"By God's will you have been healed. You must choose now. Who shall you be… Luceria daughter of Lucifer destructer of all things holy and good? Or will you be Gaia the orphan child who has chosen the love of the holy father. The decision is yours but I warn you there will be no going back. You have both the ability of destruction which you have witnessed in Hell or you have the ability to heal which your friend Mr Kramer will know all too well"  
I looked away thinking hard. Lucifer had saved me from what could have been my death he was my father and no matter what I though I knew he loved me… But God had always been my release from the pain I had been through in my life most of which was caused by my selfish father.  
"I love my mother and father they may be evil but I know they love me! I love God also he had been a never ending light for me but God will not listen to me! John is my only concern I WILL NOT choose either if they will not help me save him"  
"My dear child you are so incredibly idiotic!" A voice said from behind.  
I turned quickly to see Gabriel now clothed all in black in comparison to his previous white.  
"Gabriel nice of you to return… God would like a word with you." Michael said calmly.  
"God can go ahead and rot in hell! I do not need his pathetic kingdom anymore Lucifer was the only one smart enough to escape from that place." Gabriel returned bitterly.  
"I always through you were interesting Luceria… So much power yet so young and confused. You don't deserve it! You can't even see what's in front of your eyes you poor poor child! John made a deal with Lucifer he sold his soul… SOLD his soul he did not simply give it away. What do you think he asked for in return"  
Michael's eyes grew wide.  
"You mean… He can be freed now"  
"What? What was the deal"  
"Constantine sold his soul for both your own and Chas Kramer's protection from all half breed demons"  
I didn't understand what did that have to do with John being freed.  
"Oh bloody hell Luceria Balthazar attacked you!He broke the rules of the contract it is no longer binding. John can be freed." Gabriel laughed.  
"Why would you tell us this? I though you hated John…" I asked in confusion.  
"Yes, I do… But I need a favour." Gabriel said hesitantly.  
I laughed yeah Gabriel angel of death needs a favour from me.  
"You're the only god damn reason John's in this fucking mess and now you want a favour? I don't think so"  
"Yes, I do think so Luceria you don't have a choice." The angel said grabbing Chas around the neck.  
"STOP!" I shouted.  
I couldn't lose Chas again Gabriel had hurt him once and I would NOT sit back and allow it to happen again.  
"Okay what do you want?" I asked quickly never taking my eyes off of Chas.  
"I need ultimate control Luceria. I answer to Lucifer… I want to rule myself be able to do what ever I want"  
"I can't do that I don't know how"  
"Yes, you do. You are the ultimate power Luceria surly you know that! You can do whatever you want whenever you want"  
"You want me to give you ultimate control? Free you from Lucifer's control and let you kill whenever you get bored? What do you take me for Gabriel I may be stupid but I am not retarded"  
"Fine… The boy dies." He said squeezing tighter around Chas' neck.  
"I can save him… Bring him back."  
"No, you can't. I am an angel of death now. His soul will go straight to hell! There will be no bringing him back after that"  
I turned to Michael who was standing rather quietly beside me.  
"If you give Gabriel freedom he will destroy everything in his path do you want to be responsible for that." He said.  
"I won't stand back and watch Chas die! I watched John go to hell, I watched Chas almost die I've been tortured by demons what else can you do to me? What more can you put me through!" I screamed.  
"You think I don't have feelings? That what you're doing to me isn't tearing me apart! I don't know who I am anymore! I don't see the point in my life! I have the power to do great things? What does it matter why did I get this god damn power? Why didn't anyone ask me!" I sobbed turning towards Gabriel.  
"I'm 17 you can't expect me to stand here and decide these things. How can I choose between good and evil when they're both as bad as each other! You don't care what you're doing to people, you don't think about the consequences of your fucking actions. All I want is to fix the mess I made, save John and go back to my life"  
"You don't get to choose Luceria. You were given the power for a reason, you alone can deal with the consequences. You are a leader and one day you will lead you just have to choose what direction you would like to take." Michael said calmly.  
"SHUT UP!" I screamed.  
"I won't lead, I won't choose and I will not listen to anymore of this crap"  
I strode straight up to Gabriel who looked extremely confused, grabbed Chas from him and departed with Murphy trailing closely behind.  
"Gaia are you okay?" Chas asked rubbing his bruised neck.  
"I'm peachy! Just get in the car and drive"  
"Where?" Chas asked in confusion.  
"To where John sold his soul I know what to do now."


	8. Rescue Me

**Pathway to Hell**

Chapter 8 Rescue Me

**AN: **A huge thanks to my good friend Jac aka cptn-jacks-bonnie-lass for her infinite wisdom! I was really stuck for ideas and she helped me out A LOT! Without her I wouldn't be writing this I would prob. be crying over the torture of not having Shia Laboeuf! Yes, despite my name I'm not actually his wife! Lol.

"Constantine…" The name whispered mysteriously throughout hell.  
So soft and beautiful, almost enchanting.  
John had been in Hell 13 earth days. He didn't know that though. No, of course he didn't. John Constantine had absolutely no idea how long he had been in this burning pit of misery. He was beginning to hallucinate… He had a distant memory of Gaia being there, begging him to let her help him… Asking him how she could free him from Lucifer's grasp.  
"Constantine…" The voices whispered again.  
"Shut the fuck up!" He choked.  
His mouth was so dry. His throat felt as though it were rubber. It reminded him of having a really bad cold… When your throat tightens and you get that itch. You know there is no way to get rid of it and so it drives you mad, multiply that by about a million and that's exactly how John felt.  
His eyes were dry and sore, his vision blurred under the incredible heat.  
It had seemed an eternity since Lucifer had left him here, the surface of Hell. He remembered it well from his previous life. The life before all this god damn heat.  
John remembered a boy. Curly chestnut hair, brown puppy dog eyes… Chas? John remembered the traces of a conversation something about the weather? Yes, Chas had warned him that if he didn't like the weather there would be no returning.  
"Should have listened to you kid…" John said reminiscing on better times.  
"Where are you now kid? I though you and Gaia were gonna rescue me!" He said half-heartedly to himself.  
"John Constantine…"  
That whisper again, only this time it was lower almost like a growl.  
John turned slowly coming face to face with Balthazar.  
"Johnny boy! You don't call, you don't write what's a demon to think?" He said mockingly circling the beaten man.  
John blinked he remembered this man… This demon. He was Balthazar. Yes, Balthazar a demon he had known… But why was he here in Hell?  
"Don't look so venerable John it really is rather off putting." He spat getting closer and closer to the ex demon hunter.  
"You…" John said questionably.  
John wanted to say something. Mock the demon for being deported ask who had done what he had wanted to achieve for such a long long time.  
"Johnny boy look at yourself!" The demon laughed cruelly.  
"You're a reck! My my the great John Constantine losing his mind in Hell it's so ironic! You spend a lifetime putting half breeds down here and then you end up with them!" Balthazar chuckled.  
John frowned. His brain was frazzled, normally he would just laugh at the half breed but he couldn't. John Constantine truly was a broken reck.  
"Looks like we have company." Balthazar smirked eying up the oncoming demons.  
"Constantine…" They chanted ritually over and over.  
These fucks really were obsessed with him. He was responsible for the exorcism of a lot of soldier demons, he was responsible for the deportation of a hell of a lot of half breeds… Basically every single one of them hated him and now he would finally pay for his actions.  
"You're our's now…" They hissed closing the distance between them and him.  
John began to back away he knew what could happen in this place and he DID NOT want to experience death.  
Balthazar backed out of the circle smirking smugly. He would finally witness John Constantine experience some REAL pain!  
They inched closer and closer until John could smell their putrid breath breathing down his neck.  
This was it… He was finally going to experience the agony he had been avoiding ever since his arrival in this dreaded place.  
It all happened so quickly there were so many of them grabbing hold of his delicate flesh pulling in every direction, tearing him apart in screaming… brutal… agony.

* * *

I could still feel the evil in this place. How ironic is that? I'm standing in the middle of a church yetI sense so much evil! That is so messed up talk about beingscrewed up!  
I knew exactly what I had to do. I would summon Lucifer to me and inform him of his little breach on his side of the bargain. There was no way he could keep John now I knew, I would demand the deal be revoked and that John be safely returned to earth and if he denied then I would just have to go in there and bring him out.  
Some good had come out of my little meeting with Balthazar after all.  
"What now?" Chas asked in confusion.  
Now that we were here I was at a stump. How do I summon Lucifer do I just call him?  
"Umm…" I said thoughtfully.  
"You call to him. Call to your father and he will come." Murphy said from behind.  
I had forgotten he was here… How could I forget! He was a demon after all.  
"Is that it? Will he even come?"  
"Try…" Murphy replied.  
I nodded making my way forward standing over the exact spot John had been dragged away by Lucifer. I turned slowly staring at the EXACT spot Chas had died.  
I took a deep breath. I was ready for this. I WOULD get John back no matter what it took I had promised him that much and I would fulfil that promise.  
"Lucifer… Lucifer get your god damn ass up here right NOW!"  
Nothing.  
"LUCIFER!" I shouted angrily.  
"LUCIFER!" I said again this time there was a loud rumble.

The ground began to shake I felt myself begin to tremble as the ground I stood on began to open up before me.  
"Oh shit… This isn't good." I said attempting to keep my balance.  
"Gaia!" Chas shouted in worry.  
"I'm fine… Kinda worried but fine." I said nervously.  
"Lucifer?" I asked again.  
I felt a blast of intense heat strike my face, catching me off guard I gasped stumbling backwards.  
"Luceria why won't you leave well alone? Why do you always interfere with my plans?" Lucifer said rising from the fiery pit which had opened up in the church.  
"Because you don't own John anymore and I want him back." I said coldly boring a hole into my father.  
"Hmm…" He said.  
"Okay you win, I can see I'm fighting a losing battle."  
I was slightly taken aback I had no idea he was gonna just hand John over it seemed too easy.  
In a matter of seconds Lucifer had disappeared into the gaping chasm and was now resurfacing with the battered form of Constantine.  
He looked awful. I remember the last time I had seen him he looked a little shaken but NOTHING like he did now.  
Blood ran down his face in fact his whole body was not only caked in dry blood but was drenched in the sparkling crimson liquid of fresh blood.  
His cloths were unrecognisable. They were torn to shreds and dyed an unearthly red. I could practically small the tang of copper radiating from him.  
"John…" I gasped running forward.  
Lucifer grinned wildly dropping the man on the hard floor and departed without so much as a second glance.  
"JOHN!" I said again this time I reached out for him.  
I couldn't believe he was here, I had finally got him out!  
I placed a hand on his twitching shoulder. He was shaking uncontrollably, whimpering quietly.  
"John…?"  
He pulled away, his eyes darting back and forth throughout the room searching for something…  
"Chas…" The man whispered close to tears.  
"I'm here John…" Chas said running over to his teacher, his friend, his hero.  
"I'm here John it's okay I'm here." Chas soothed.  
I stepped back I little overcome with emotions.  
It was only natural for John to remember Chas and not me. It didn't matter he was safe now.  
"Chas we have to get him out of here." I said softly.  
Chas nodded although he made no attempt to move.  
I turned to Murphy who shrugged his shoulders and walked from the room.

"Murph… Murphy he wait up!" I called out to him.  
"Luceria you have no idea what he's been through down there. I know you wanted him out but why do you think Lucifer let him go so easily! LOOK AT HIM! He's a god damn fucking mess. He doesn't know who he is! I don't think he can get over this Luce…"  
I backed off a little shaking my head.  
"No, he has to be okay Murph he has to! I got him out, he's free!" I said madly.  
How could Murphy be saying this? How could John not be okay? After all this time all the torture and angst we had all been through this couldn't be the end… It just couldn't!

**DO NOT WORRY PEOPLE I'M NOT FINISHED YET! STILL MORE TO GO!**


	9. Lost Inside

**Pathway to Hell**  
Chapter 9 Lost Inside

**AN:** Thanks to Midnight Moonstar and cptn-jacks-bonnie-lass for your great reviews! Okay I dunno what possessed me to make this chapter turn out the way it did but I've done it now and you're just gonna have to deal! Lol! Please R&R!

"John…"  
"John…"  
That name… It echoed over and over never stopping.  
A blur of colours surrounded him causing a wave of nausea to overtake his already weakened body.  
The room was spinning. Going round and round and round…  
"John…"  
"John…"  
What is John? Why do these unknown things keep saying that name?  
He wished they would stop. Just shut the hell up and let him get on with his misery, his pain.  
He could remember so clearly what had happened to him just before Lucifer pulled him out.  
Demons had surrounded him stopping him from escaping their evil grasp.  
Every single part of his body had been torn apart. Every single nerve ached. Every single fibre of his being was stripped from him and cast aside. He was murdered in the worst possible way yet he had lived through it. He had been conscious throughout the whole process. He could hear Balthazar's insane laughter as he screamed out in total agony. He had wanted death to overcome him. To take him in it's steely grasp and end his suffering but alas peace had not come.  
"JOHN!"  
This time he felt contact. Warm flesh connect with his own, but this simple act did not bring him comfort. No, instead of the comfort it should have brought it caused another wave of immense pain to flood though his aching body.  
He wanted peace… Why hadn't he received the peace he had longed for for so long?  
He cried out pulling away.  
"Jesus Christ Gaia don't touch him!" A Male voice said angrily.  
"Don't touch him? Chas I've been the one going through Hell to get him out! I'm the reason he's here! I just want to help!" A female replied.  
"Gaia just go okay you're making things worse"  
"Fuck you, Chas." There was a loud slam then a string of curses.  
"John c'mon man you gotta help me here"  
John again. Was he John? Was that his name? Is that who he is?  
Who was he? He remembered flashes, glimpses of his former life. He remembered a boy… Chas.  
His name was Chas. He was just a kid but he was so full of life, so eager to please.  
He remembered the kid so well, yet he didn't know who he, himself was.  
He also remembered a girl. Lost and alone begging for help, for answers to the questions she asked. All she wanted was a normal life yet she hadn't received it… He remembered her… Yet somehow he didn't know who he was. Who had he been before the extreme heat and the torture he had endured. What had he been like?  
"John man… I know what you've been through was fucking awful and I know you're prob messed up because of it but you have no idea what we've all been going through especially Gaia"  
Gaia that was the girl. The girl who had come to him in hell, promised to save him and she had, she had saved him just as she said she would.  
"John please do something…"  
"Chas?" John croaked.  
"Yeah, I'm here."  
"Who am I"  
The teen was taken aback by this seemingly obvious question. He took a deep breath. How could he do this? Why had he been so horrible to Gaia? She was the one who saved John. She was the one who had been tortured by Balthazar, the one who had gone to hell every night in her dreams. Gaia has suffered so much and he had just dismissed her like she was nothing to him.  
"You're _the_ John Constantine. Demon hunter, bad ass, hero and you're my friend John so cut out this crap and stand the fuck up"  
"John Constantine…" He repeated looking into the young boy's eyes.  
"Yeah." Chas nodded.  
He was John Constantine. He was an exorcist and a demon hunter kicking series ass to earn his place in heaven only to be trapped in hell.  
He could remember… He remember why he was in that place… He had sold his soul to the devil to save Gaia and the world with her, only to be told that it was all for nothing that Gaia wouldn't turn evil and the world was safe if she held on to her faith.  
"Where is she?" John asked.  
"Who"  
"Gaia"  
"I dunno, she left." Chas replied bowing his head in shame. She had left because of him.  
"I need to see her"  
"Don't worry John she'll be back."

Fuck Chas Kramer. Fuck John Constantine. Fuck heaven. Fuck Hell. Fuck earth. Fuck life. FUUUUUCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!  
All I had ever done was hold on to my faith. I knew that if I didn't give up I could get John out and that's exactly what I had done. I had saved him like I said I would. After 2 weeks I had saved the person who gave up everything for me. 2 weeks. How long had that been for him? Time passed slower in hell so 2 weeks would seem like forever. What torment had he been through because of me?  
Why had Chas been the way he had. Sure he and John had been friends even before I had turned up but that didn't give him the right to forget the suffering I had dealt with.  
Not just physical pain but the emotional guilt that had plagued my thoughts. My weight had plummeted, my appetite diminished. I had endured many sleepless nights. 2 weeks. When you say it like that it doesn't seem like a long time. But 2 weeks is 336 hours. 336 hours and out of those 336 hours I had been awake for approximately 300 of them. My sleep had been effected by the intense nightmares and the guilt. The guilt had done me the most damage but for what? Would John ever be the same? Have I broken him for life?  
I needed to talk to someone, anyone.  
Murphy.  
Murphy had been a great friend despite the fact he was a demon. But I didn't have even the slightest idea where he lived! Whatever. I don't care like that's gonna stop me. No, I'll just have to go to Midnite's and hope he turns up… And if he doesn't? I'll get drunk out of my mind and hopefully pass out and DIE!  
It was really late John had been sleeping most of the day.  
Midnite's was buzzing. The pounding of heavy music and eerie glow spilling onto the street, all the same as I remembered from the last time I was here. I turned to face the alley where my face had been torn apart. I bet if I took a look there would still be flesh clinging onto the wall where it had happened. The blood would have dried by now forever leaving me a reminder of the pain I had felt that night. I tore my eyes from the dark gap and returned to the bright club I was heading for.  
A new bouncer held up a card for me.  
My mind went blank. Shit. Why couldn't I see it? The card was just a jumble of shapes I saw nothing. Nothing. There was nothing to see.  
"Um…"  
The guy gave me a funny look turning the card to give me another go.  
This time I very clearly saw the image imprinted onto it.  
"An eagle to flight." I said.  
The bouncer removed the rope allowing me to enter.

That was so incredibly weird… Why couldn't I see the first one.  
"Coz your minds fucked up Luceria you weren't looking at the card"  
"Yes, I was"  
"NO, you weren't"  
"Shut up Murphy"  
The half breed smiled.  
"What's up kid"  
"Nothing just felt the need to drink myself into a coma"  
"Oh right… You came to the right place then!" He said leading me to the bar.  
"You wanna talk about it"  
I sighed. Somehow I just didn't feel like talking any more.  
"Nah, I just wanna get drunk"  
Murphy narrowed his eyes at me. Surveying my pale features.  
"You okay"  
"Nope"  
"C'mon Luce you can talk to me"  
"Where d'you live?" I asked changing the subject.  
"What"  
"Where-do-you-live?" I asked slowly emphasising every word.  
"What all of a sudden you're interested in my life? Stop changing the subject Luce and talk to me"  
"You now what, I don't wanna talk." I said giving him a wide smile.  
"Give me a scarlet!" I shouted to the bartender.  
The first time I had met Murphy he had been downing these things. Yes, they were very strong but that's exactly what I wanted.  
"Make that two." Murphy added.  
"So you wanna tell me why you wanna drink your self into a coma or am I gonna have to take a guess"  
"Chas is being an asshole. It's nothing. I just went through 14 sleepless days of crap to be thrown out coz I'm trying to help but don't worry I never really gave a fuck to begin with"  
"Come on Luce it must be hard on everyone not just you"  
"Fuck you"  
"Go for it." He said a mischievous grin spreading across his face.  
"Don't tempt me." I whispered downing my drink quickly.  
"Why you already want me?" He asked curiously.  
I turned to face him. Yeah just as hot as I remembered. Of course I wanted him. I had wanted him from the first time I had met him but I wasn't about to admit it.  
"Shut up Murph." I said turning back to the bar.  
He caught my face in his hand forcing me to look at him.  
I did. I looked right into those dark eyes seeing what I always saw.  
"Luceria…"  
I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me. Damn all that demon strength.  
"You can't just say that and not explain yourself…"  
"Yeah I want you." I said finally.  
I forgot about Chas and the love I felt for him. No, I was way too pissed off at him to think of his feelings. I forgot about John and the fight I had struggled to win for him. I forgot about Heaven and Hell and in that instance I felt normal.  
"Good." He said pulling in closer.  
He was millimetres from my lips.  
"Coz I want you too." He whispered softly.  
Kissing me gently.  
He wasn't sweet like Chas, infact he was the exact opposite he was bitter and he was bad. He was the only thing Ineeded to satisfy the voice inside of me, daring me to lose control.


	10. The Morning After

**Pathway to Hell**

Chapter 10 The Morning After

**AN:** I love you all! Thank you for all the fabby reviews and just because of that I decided to write you good people another chapter instead of updating The Mission of God. I know the whole Murphy and Gaia thing poor Chas! It needed to happen! OK well I love your reviews I love you guys and I hope you love my story! Thank you Yukebabe for your review and YAY lost of Chas in your next chappie cant wait!

I woke up my head spinning by body aching. My eyes snapped open as I realised I wasn't alone. No, I defiantly wasn't alone. Murphy lay beside me his eyes closed in deep slumber. My throat tightened, my eyes began to well with tears. What had I done? Had I slept with Murphy? Of course I had! We were lying naked in a BED! What the hell did I think we had done!  
How could I just do that to Chas? How could I cast aside the love I felt for him with one god damn night with a demon! Not just any demon but a demon who had known me since I was a baby! Fuck I was so stupid!  
I felt Murphy stir beside me was he waking up? What would I do... How could I get out of this? What would CHAS think?  
"Mmm..." He moaned turning over to face me.  
"Hey Luce." He said softly flashing me a quick smile.  
I couldn't bear to look at him thoughts of last night filling my mind... I certainly had lost control that's for sure.  
"What's wrong?" He asked sitting up slightly sensing my discomfort.  
I grabbed a sheet from the bed backing away slowly.  
"I'm sorry Murphy I never meant for this to happen... I just lost control! I love Chas I can't!" I sobbed running to the bathroom quickly locking the door behind me.  
"Hey Luce c'mon wait a min!" Murphy called following me.  
"Go away!" I said collapsing onto the toilet lid.  
"Luce come on! I live here I can't go away! Just open the door"  
"You just don't get it!" I said through a flood of tears.  
"Murphy I love him! He's the only person who ever made me feel safe"  
"Yeah? What about me Luce? Don't I make you feel safe I am your body guard you know!" He said half seriously half jokingly.  
"SHUT UP!" I screamed.  
How was I supposed to think? How could I go back and face Chas after this? How could I walk in like nothing had happened. I had fucked a demon! "SHIT!" I screamed throwing an empty glass at the wall.  
"HEY! Calm the fuck down Luce. It may not be much but I do LIVE here"  
"I'm so sorry Murphy I just lost it! Last night it just seemed like a good idea! I couldn't control myself I was just so pissed off!" I sobbed.  
How could I have been so god damn stupid.  
"Okay that's fine Luce just come out okay you're freaking me out"  
I took a deep breath gathered the sheet around myself and opened the door.  
"Fuck Murph put _something_ on!" I said trying to ignore the lover half of his anatomy.  
"That's not what you were saying last night" He smirked pulling on a pair of boxers on.  
"Murphy I'm sorry. I really am sorry I should have never have led you on like that." I said falling onto the bed.  
"C'mon kid I knew this was nothing but a one night stand don't screw with yourself coz of it"  
My eyes widened. I knew what he was saying was true but why had we done it if we both knew it would led to nothing!  
"I need to go." I said gingerly picking up my clothes.  
"Hey Luce." Murphy said gently taking my hand.  
"Yeah"  
"It did mean something to me ya know"  
I nodded.  
"Yeah it meant something to me too... Just not enough"  
He nodded walking into the kitchen.  
I quickly dressed . How would I explain this when I got home?  
"Bye." I shouted walking from the small apartment. Yes, it was small but it wasn't Constantine small!

"Where is she Chas?" John asked getting back to his usual self slowly but surly.  
After 10 hours of listening to his life story through the kid how could he not remember who he was!  
"I dunno John she should have been back hours ago... Maybe summit happened to her?" Chas asked by this time he was VERY worried.  
Gaia was in a delicate place at the moment and after just being screamed at by him who knows what could happen!  
"Chas how could you just let her leave like that? Are you demented!" John said with a slight grin.  
It had been so long since he had felt anything but pain it felt great to be remotely happy.  
"I know John I just... I dunno..." Chas said solemnly. He really had fucked up this time.  
John sighed rubbing his neck.  
"We got any drink in? Any cigarettes? _Anything?_"  
"Yeah we've got you're whiskey, hasn't been touched and a couple cartons in the kitchen. I'll get them for you." Chas said getting up.  
Just like old times. Chas doing anything for John and John excepting happily, the way it should have been from the start.  
Chas returned with a full glass of whiskey for John and one for himself, he really did need it.  
He placed the glasses along with the carton on cigarettes on the coffee table before the man.  
"Thanks kid." He said gulping the liquid quickly and lighting a fag.  
He blew a plumb of smoke into the air savouring the tang the familiar nicotine brought him. God it had been WAY to long. It was one thing to be in hell but to go an eternity without a smoke that truly WAS torture!  
"I'm sorry John... If we'd just got there sooner"  
"Come on kid you know just as well as me you did everything you could! You got me out didn't you! By the way how the hell did you get me out"  
"Oh. You sold your soul for our safety, didn't you? So that me and Gaia would both be safe and unbothered by demon half breeds"  
"Right." John said in agreement taking another long drag at his precious cigarette.  
"Well that didn't happen John. Balthazar attacked Gaia, he was still mad at her for the whole thing with the holy water"  
"WHAT? Is she okay?" John asked in shock.  
"Yeah she's fine now Michael healed her but she was in a pretty bad way, he literally ripped her face apart on a wall, broke a few bones, ripped her back to shreds! She was really bad, he probably would have killed her but Lucifer saved her"  
"Lucifer? Why would he do something like that"  
"Dunno, he said he loved her and no matter what she though she was his daughter and she always would be you know all that shit"  
"So that's why he was deported"  
"Yeah Lucifer did it himself. Not only because he fucked up his daughter but because he had ruined your deal"  
"Hmm..." John said deep in thought.  
He was interrupted by the front door opening and Gaia walking in.  
She looked terrible her eyes were red and puffy, looked like she had been crying for hours. She was painfully thin more so than he remembered and she was pale so unnaturally pale.  
"Hey." He said giving her a brief smile.

I walked in after crying all the way here. My stomach was in knots I was terrified how would Chas react... Could I even tell him what I'd done?  
I didn't expect John to be sitting on the sofa with Chas, smoking a cigarette with a large whiskey in his hand.  
"Hey" he said smiling slightly.  
"John?" I questioned.  
I was hallucinating, I had to be! When I had left John had been a twitching mess shaking uncontrollably on the floor. Looks like Chas was right, I should have left right from the start.  
"Hey Gaia." He said softly.  
"How've ya been"  
"You asshole!" I screamed at him.  
He looked shocked, taken aback by my sudden outburst.  
"How can you sit there and act like nothing happened? How can you act as if you never left?" I screamed new tears falling from my already painfully sore eyes.  
"Gaia? I didn't mean to"  
"No you didn't mean to! You didn't mean to go out there despite me telling you not to! You didn't mean to sell your soul before finding out the facts! You didn't mean to cause my nightmares but you did John! You did!" I cried collapsing on the floor.  
All my energy had gone. My lack of sleep and food suddenly catching up on me unexpectedly. I was shocked at my weakness my loss of control... It was happening a lot lately and I really did not like the effect it was having on me.  
"Gaia!" Chas said running to my side.  
He put his hand on my shoulder soothingly but it made my skin crawl.  
"Don't touch me!" I screamed jerking back.  
"I'm sorry Gaia! I'm sorry for being so stupid telling you to leave! I'm so sorry Gaia." "Don't call me that." I said coldly.  
I surprised myself by my words. Don't call me that? Why the hell not it was my name!  
_No, your name is Luceria  
_My name is Gaia. Luceria is what half breeds call me... It's the name Lucifer gave me.  
_But you're Lucifer's daughter are you not? It is your birth name, your true name.  
_What am I talking to myself now? Jesus I need sleep.  
"What do you mean?" John asked coolly from the sofa taking another puff of his cigarette.  
"Nothing." I said regaining my senses.  
God what was up with me? Nothing I just needed some sleep that's all. Now John was finally safe and back to normal I could rest.  
"Gaia where were you?" Chas asked concern in his voice.  
I looked away. How could I tell him the truth... Then again how couldn't I tell him the truth?  
I looked into his beautiful eyes seeing the man I had fallen in love with and it pained me it truly did. Knowing what I had done with Murphy... It wasn't just meaningless sex with a stranger. It was dirty... I'm pretty sure there was handcuffs involved and some bite marks concealed on my body.  
"I was with Murphy." I said walking into the bathroom.  
I closed and locked the door behind me, turning on the path undressing and getting into the scolding water as it ran.  
John was safe just as I had wanted. I had won the battle with Lucifer but was I losing the battle with myself?


	11. Eviction

**Pathway to Hell**  
Chapter 11 Eviction

**AN:** This chapter is dedicated to my good friend Jacy aka cptn-jacks-bonnie-lass coz she's so fabby and she dedicated a chap in her POTC fic to me! I know I feel the exact was Gaia feels about life and Hell and all that bullshit. Thanks everyone for reading hope your enjoying it! By the way Yukebabe i'm loving your fic!

"This is Kramer, Chas Kramer cheeseball." Chas said popping the round puffy snack into his mouth.  
Poor John who was sitting nearby spat a stream of whiskey into the air overcome by laughter.  
"Chas! Did you just say what I think you said?" He asked trying to speak with a straight face.  
A huge grin spread onto Chas' face.  
"Yeah." He said sheepishly grabbing another one.  
John just stared in complete awe.  
Sure he knew the kid had issues but this was BEYOND anything he had ever seen.  
"Your insane kid"  
"Shut up John!" Chas said a stupid grin still plastered on his face.  
Gaia had been in the bathroom for a while he just hoped she hadn't done a John and jumped out the window. After Gaia and him had figuring out there was a fire escape a few metres from the window he wouldn't put it past her (they were curious as to how John had managed to climb out the window and make it to the ground alive!). He was looking for some form of entertainment until she returned and had come across the cheesy snack.  
"What is she doing in there anyway?" Chas asked John who didn't seem all that bothered either way.  
"She's hiding from you"  
"Why? John why would she do that"  
"Because, she just told you she spent the night at a demons"  
Chas' eyes widened. Realisation finally dawned on him she hadn't just _been_ at Murphy's she been WITH Murphy.  
"Shit." He simply said.  
"She cheated on me…" He said his voice thick with emotion.  
"Looks like it." He replied refilling his glass.  
Chas dropped the packet he had previously been so interested in, suddenly losing interest.  
He walked sombrely into the bedroom flopping softly on the bed.  
He loved Gaia. She was the first girl he'd felt this way about and she just threw it all away for Murphy! Murphy! For Christ sake he was a demon half breed!  
After everything they had been through together. All the pain they had helped each other through and she had just cast it aside like a broken toy… Was that all he meant to her?

It had been about an hour since I'd locked myself in John's bathroom. I couldn't leave. I knew I was falling apart. My heart was aching, I wasn't used to felling so many emotions!  
I looked carefully into the steamy mirror but I saw a stranger. The girl staring back at me was unknown, alien.  
_This is who you are Luceria, who you were born to be_.  
No. I wasn't born to be miserable. To hate myself for the hurt I caused my friends. I never meant to hurt Chas I love him.  
_How can you love him! You aren't capable of such emotions_!  
Yes I am! I'm human and humans feel love. I LOVE Chas.  
_Luceria give it up. I know the real you! I AM you! You can't tell me your petty lies why don't you just be who you want to be?  
_I am the person I want to be. I will not give in to evil not now and not ever. I've been through too much. I fought my way to Hell and back to save John and I succeeded! I believe in God and I will not give in!  
_I doubt it.  
_Doubt what?  
_That you won't give in. You are Human after all and all Humans are weak. I am you Luceria we are one why won't you do what you are destined to achieve?  
_Shut up! I'm going insane! How can I be talking to myself like this! Just SHUT UP!  
_Fine but you know just as well as me that I WILL be back.  
_I turned the cold tap on splashing the cool liquid onto my face. I would have to go out sooner or later and if I stayed in here any longer I would end up doing something… Weird.  
I entered the living room wringing my hands nervously.  
John was on the sofa half way through a cigarette staring transfixed into a glass of whiskey.  
"Hi." I said softly making my presence known to him.  
"Hey kid." He said looking up.  
"Where's Chas"  
"In the bedroom. Gaia give him a minute okay he's a little upset"  
I nodded. I had no strength to protest I was just so tired.  
"Gaia?" I heard Chas call from the bedroom within.  
I gulped. I wasn't looking forward to facing him but I knew it had to be done I owed him at least that.  
"Yeah I'm in here"  
I knew he'd be upset that much I was expecting but the man I was faced him was more than upset! He was furious.  
"How could you?" He screamed storming into the room fists clenched into balls.  
"I… I'm sorry." I stuttered.  
"No your not! How can you just walk in here Gaia after doing that to me! I though you loved me was that all just a lie!" He screamed.  
"NO! I do love you I just, I didn't know what I was doing! Chas I'm losing it"  
"Damn right you are"  
"Why are you being like this I said I was sorry"  
"How did you expect me to react Gaia? Huh? Say OK your sorry gimmie a hug? It's not gonna happen! I trusted you"  
I felt the familiar sting of tears. He had trusted me and I let him down. I gave into the evil that was threatening to break through at any minute and in doing so I had probably lost the one thing that mattered to me most, Chas.  
"I love you Chas"  
"SHUT UP!" He screamed.  
"You can't just do something like that and then tell me you love me! Don't say you were thinking of me because I won't believe it! You're a psycho Gaia! You say one thing and do another"  
I bit my lip to stop a sob escaping. He was right and I deserved everything he threw at me but this wasn't like Chas the kind, funny, sweet guy I had grown to love.  
"Chas…" I sobbed touching his arm.  
"Get out!" He screamed.  
"What?" I asked taken aback by his sudden request.  
Chas disappeared into the bedroom.  
I looked to John in desperation my eyes silently pleading with me to help.  
"Chas!" He said standing up.  
"Don't be an asshole"  
"Shut up John! You don't know what you're talking about so just stay out of it"  
He returned momentarily my backpack in his hands.  
"What you packed my bag? C'mon Chas I didn't mean to do it"  
"Well you did! So why don't you go back to him huh!" He said in fury throwing the bag at me I stumbled backwards slightly winded by the heavy weight in my stomach.  
"Go on get out!" He said shoving me further. He then opened the door pushing me out.  
"Chas?" I said my eyes locked onto his and I found the Chas I had been looking for.  
He looked so sad. Had I done this to him?  
"Just go." He said slamming the heavy door in my face.  
"FINE!" I screamed.  
I'd had it with this god damn drama. My life hadn't been great before all that crap but it had been better than what I was going through now. I ran from the apartment my anguish gone. I was angry, fuming.  
I didn't need anyone I never had. The sooner I got away from this place the better.  
_Told you I'd be back! Now lets have some fun!  
_Sounds bloody good to me.


	12. Downfall

**Pathway to Hell**

Chapter 12 Downfall

**AN:** Sorry that the last chapter was so short! Chas was being mean wasn't he! Sorry this chapter is a little all over the place. OK well that's all I have to say for now! I needed to add the bit in about the fire escape so every1 knew how John had got out the window! Lol. OK please R&R!

"Gimmie another." I called to the bartender.  
I was at Midnite's and even though it was early I was already slightly drunk.  
I wanted some fun... But unfortunately I hadn't found any. It was dead. There were a few hopeless half breeds and me. It was quite sad really but I couldn't have cared less.  
"Luceria"  
"What d'you want?" I slurred taking a huge gulp of my drink.  
"I want you to stand back and take a good look at yourself. You are giving into the evils placed purposefully before you"  
I looked up seeing familiar lilic eyes.  
"Aaronaia... It's a little early for all that hypocritical crap"  
"Hypocritical? Luceria you are destroying all ties you have with sanity you are letting your father win"  
"Piss off I'm trying to drink"  
"My dear child I cannot emphasise enough the danger you are putting yourself in. You must regain control!" She said forcefully.  
I quickly finished my drink standing up to leave.  
"Do you think Lucifer didn't plan this? That Murphy was nothing more than another one of his games"  
I glared at the beautiful half breed.  
"Don't mess with me! How could you know about Murphy"  
"Luceria you forget who I am. I'm worried did you pay no heed to Michael's words? You are capable... Whether you choose good or evil is your decision. The path you are on leads to hell"  
I smiled leaning in close to the angel.  
"Better phone and book a room then shouldn't I?" I smirked pushing past her.  
I had lost patience with Gaia she was pathetic I didn't want her controlling me anymore.  
I reached the cold LA street I knew where I was going, Murphy was gonna give me some answers whether he liked it or not.

"Miss me?" I asked strolling into Murphy's flat.  
"You've not been gone long." He smiled.  
"Smell's like you spent most of the time drowning your sorrows"  
"Yep! Drowning my sorrows. Now..." I said walking closer towards him.  
"Tell me why you did it"  
"Did what"  
"Set me up. What kind of a person sleeps with a girl coz her dad told him to"  
Murphy laughed coolly shaking his head.  
"You don't miss a thing do you!" He grinned taking a seat on the couch.  
"Well it seems to have worked." I said calmly.  
"Yeah"  
"Yes. Chas threw me out. Can't be bothered with poor little neglected Gaia and her fucked up feelings." I replied straddling him.  
"So... Where you doing what you were told or... Did you want me"  
"You know I did." He said huskily.  
"Good." I stated simply getting off him.  
"Well lets go"  
"Where"  
"You know to have a word with daddy dearest. Thank him for pointing me in the right direction and everything." I said getting slightly bored.  
_Don't do this! Please!_  
Why not bitch? You're so weak! You let everyone push you around! I'm in charge now! I have the power, I always have but you were just too afraid to use it!  
_You know what will happen! How long did we fight for John and now you're just gonna end it all coz you want a little power!_  
Looks like it doesn't it.  
"Okay." Murphy said pulling me back to reality.  
"Lets talk to Gabriel first I have a little job for him." I smirked.  
I had to repay Chas somehow didn't I!  
_No. Chas loves me._  
You know he doesn't why would he throw you out like that if he loved you?  
_Please, Luceria don't hurt him._  
Come on Gaia you know I wouldn't touch him! I'll let Gabriel do it for me! Now shut up and leave me to it.  
"You're the boss Luce." Murphy replied taking my hand and leading me through the door.

"Good afternoon Gabriel" I said cheerfully sensing the archangel within the hall.  
"Luceria. What can I do for you today"  
"I need a favour, if you're successful I'll give you the freedom you begged me so pathetically for"  
"You want the boy dead? After saving his life? Bringing him back from the dead, saving him a second time at the church with Michael... And now you want me to send him to Hell"  
"Yup that about sums it up"  
"My dear! You've finally seen sense"  
"Will you do it"  
"Of course. I want my freedom Luceria even if it does mean eliminating Constantine's apprentice"  
I raised an eyebrow. Why did Gabriel care?  
"You like him or some thing"  
"Well... He could come in handy, maybe we could persuade him to cross over"  
"Sorry Gabe Chas won't leave his precious John's side"  
"Tell him Luceria sends her love." I smiled.  
"Once you've done it find me and I'll give you you're freedom"  
"Fine"  
"I'll be seeing you"  
I walked merrily from that place a huge weight lifted from my chest. Gaia to be precise. I seems she didn't want to stay knowing what would become of Chas about time too! Worthless bitch didn't deserve the power she was given.

I stood in front of the familiar red door. The portal to Hell, well I only one I knew of anyway.  
I would pay a visit to my father thank him for his help then tell him to stay out of my way, I couldn't deal with his constant reminder of the balance! Him and God where the exact same.  
I walked through felling the warm rush of air hit my face.  
"Hey daddy miss me"  
I knew he would be there waiting. He sensed my switch and would want to get a good look at me.  
"Luceria my dear girl you return"  
"Yeah don't get too excited"  
Lucifer raised and eyebrow.  
"You got what you want Luceria, John is alive and you are yourself again"  
I rolled my eyes.  
"You made Murphy fuck me"  
Lucifer broke into a wild laughing fit finally stopping long enough to speak.  
"It was necessary"  
"Your an asshole!" I shouted suprising myself.  
"Hmm looks like your not so free of her human side after all"  
"You tricked me and now Chas is gonna die"  
I finally realised what I was doing. I had control over this. I hadn't given up on John and I defiantly WOULD NOT give up on Chas.  
"I have to go..." I mumbled.  
I ran as fast as I could in the direction of the exist door. I could sense the danger I had put the man I loved in! If Gabriel got to him... I would never forgive myself I would be the end for Gaia.  
_You're too late! Gabriel will have him by now and I'll have the control I deserve!  
_I ran faster blocking out my inner voice which was trying so hard to lead me astray. I would not comply.  
I came face to face with the familiar green door charging through it at top speeds.  
If I was too late... If Chas was already dead? NO, I would have felt it I know I would have.

"You're an idiot Chas"  
"Shut up"  
"She's gone. You'll never get her back. How d'you expect her to hold onto her faith now. She has no one"  
Chas turned away he didn't care. He had given everything to Gaia and she had thrown it all back in his face. He didn't care what happened to her.  
"Knock Knock." The angel of death mocked strutting confidently into the apartment.  
"Gabriel." John spat rising to his feet.  
"John. For once I'm not here to see you!" He said looking towards the angry teen.  
"Chas?" John questioned.  
"What do you want from Chas"  
"Luceria told me she send her love"  
"Luceria? You mean..." John asked "Yes, it would seem she has chosen her path thanks to Chas here. She's pretty man John wants the boy dead"  
"That's never gonna happen Gabriel I won't let you touch him"  
"That's what I thought. Don't get me wrong John I like the boy but Luceria... Luceria has promised me freedom so you see I must comply"  
John shook his head. Gaia had finally turned evil. So he had been right Chas was the only thing keeping the more girl sane.  
"Move aside John"  
"Never"  
"Move aside John.  
"Make me asshole"  
"FINE"  
Gabriel's calm features changed. John knew he couldn't stop what was going to happen he just hoped he could prevent it long enough for Chas to escape.  
"RUN!" He shouted to the kid steeping in front of Gabriel.  
The ex angel laughed pushing John aside and calmly grabbed Chas by the neck.  
"She loved you... She was holding on to good for you. Do you know what you are responsible for"  
Chas choked out a faint 'fuck you Gabriel.  
"No doubt you'll be seeing her in hell"  
He threw Chas with unearthly force against a wall causing a huge crack to form.

"CHAS! Gabriel NO!" I screamed running breathlessly into the apartment.  
John rose to his feet running to Chas' side.  
Gabriel silently turned to me.  
"Luceria"  
"No, Gaia." I returned.  
"Did you kill him?" I sobbed looking to John for confirmation.  
"My dear child you change your mind more often than you change personalities"  
"Is he dead." I repeated.  
"I didn't finish"  
I nodded that was all the confirmation I needed. I ran to John's side.  
"Is he breathing"  
John eyes me suspiciously.  
"IS HE BREATHING!" I screamed.  
"No." John shook his head.  
"Ugh." I sobbed collapsing on the floor.  
"Help him. John please help him"  
He shook his head.  
"I don't think I can. Gaia you have to heal him"  
I nodded I'd done this before I could do it again.  
I touched his face willing him back. Willing his to smile that huge goofy grin.  
Nothing happened.  
"No"  
John let out a sob. Touching his young apprentices face.  
"I'm sorry kid"  
"NO!" I screamed getting up all the anger I had felt returning to be.  
I grabbed Gabriel roughly slamming him against the wall.  
"Help him.  
"I can't"  
"HELP HIM NOW!" I screamed.  
"I'm not an angel anymore I cannot help him"  
"Then you're of no use to me anymore." I snarled snapping his neck.  
"GAIA!" John screamed.  
It was too late I was already out the door.  
If I had the power to kill. If I had the power to end the world then that's exactly what I'd do. If I didn't had happiness no one could.

"He's breathing." John whispered knowing fine well what Luceria had planned for the world.


	13. Conflicting Thoughts

**Pathway to Hell**

Chapter 13 Conflicting Thoughts

Her feelings she hides,  
Her dreams she can't find,  
She's losing her mind,  
She's falling behind,  
She can't find her place,  
She's losing her faith,  
She's falling from grace,  
She's all over the place.

(Avril Lavigne - nobody's home)

**AN:** These lyrics are just so perfect for Gaia right now so I just thought I'd give them to you just for the sake of it! I don't own the song lyrics or Avril so don't even TRY to sue. Lol. Thank you everyone for the absolutely fabulous reviews I loved them so keep on sending them to me! R&R. Ta much.  
Off topic I got holes on Saturday and wow was Shia hot! He's very very nearly naked it's so great! And yes he is a great actor and is very talented not just a nice piece off ass. The film was awesome great story, great characters if you haven't seen it you should check it out! The audio commentary was so funny Shia and a bunch of other kids did it COMICAL! OK well back to the story…

_You killed him._  
No, Gabriel killed him.  
_YOU TOLD Gabriel to kill him you bitch! I loved him! I fucking saved him and you fucked it all up! He was what was keeping me sane! When I couldn't sleep coz of the nightmares he was there! He was always there holding onto me and you killed him!_  
No. I loved him too.  
_How could you love him? You slept with Murphy!  
_So did you Gaia. Remember we're the same person.  
_No, we're not. I could never do anything to hurt Chas_.  
But you did Gaia. You hurt him by bringing him into your fucked up life. You hurt him the very first day you met him.  
_I LOVE CHAS!  
_God you're so pathetic. So what! Love counts for nothing, you made one mistake and he threw you out! He never truly cared for you how could he?  
_Yes, he did. The way he looked at me, whenever he touched me… He loved me and not even you can take that away.  
_For fuck sake Gaia go away and die somewhere.  
_I want to. The thought of living without him… Being all alone in the world again, it terrifies me but I won't let you do this not ever!  
_Gaia I can end the world! You can't do anything you're a sad pathetic lost little girl just give up!  
_Make me bitch! This is my life._  
NO! This is OUR life I'm apart of you whether you like it or not so just deal! CHAS IS DEAD! No matter what you do there's no bringing him back!  
I fell to the ground tears flooding from my dull blue eyes.  
"I'm so sorry Chas." I sobbed my head in my hands.  
I was fighting a losing battle with myself. I was responsible for murdering Chas. No matter which way I put it this was MY FAULT and it was tearing me apart.  
Every smile he had formed with his perfect lips. Every lingering glance. Every soft kiss. Every touch he had placed upon me all of them just a memory.  
He would never laugh again. Never make a goofy joke and send me into laughter so hard making my ribs hurt. He would never stare into my eyes and melt my heart, never make me go weak at the knees. He was gone and it was ALL my fault.  
"Chas…" I whispered into the silence.  
The tears continued to fall and the pain continued to grow.  
I had finally accepted the destruction I had caused.

_"Chas c'mon kid don't die on me. We gotta get to Gaia before it's too late." John said to the young boy who in return stirred ever so slightly.  
"John…?" He asked groggily opening his eyes.  
"What happened"  
"Gaia saved you she's a mess kid. She thinks you're dead"  
Chas' eyes widened and he sat up a little straighter.  
"Well, where is she?" He asked.  
"She left"  
"What? And you didn't stop her"  
"I didn't know how bad you were hurt! Besides she'd already left before I knew you were still breathing"  
"We gotta find her John"  
"I know"  
The two men looked at each other the worry could not be concealed in their eyes. Luceria had control and that meant a barrel load of shit for the world._

"You know I fell in love with you the very first time I met you." Chas said stroking my cheek softy.  
"Yeah right!" I scoffed hitting him playfully.  
"No really! I always thought you were so special Gaia. I love you and no one can ever take that away no matter how much crap we have to deal with"  
I smiled somehow I believed him.  
"I trust you, Chas."

Back at Midnite's, this place was beginning to become a regular hang out for me.  
I sat alone hidden quietly away from the crowd. I couldn't deal with any more shit, not today.  
"Luceria"  
"Piss off"  
"I heard about Gabriel." Aaronaia said sitting down beside me.  
"Yeah? Good for you"  
"You've lost control you need help before it's too late"  
Bullshit. I'd had enough of this crap. How could these god damn half breeds be such fucking interfering assholes.  
"IT ALREADY IS TOO LATE!" I shouted in anger rising to my feet.  
Aaronaia didn't even flinch she remained seated her eyes fixed on mine.  
"How could you have become so lost? How could you have lost the faith you had in the lord"  
I smiled. The lord fucking God like he gave a shit.  
"Coz he's a fucking asshole! Now get out of my face before you regret it"  
People had begun to look their eyes flashing dangerously.  
"Gaia The lord loves you"  
For Christ sake did she never shut up! Looks like I'd just have to make her.  
I stood up again and in a heart beat had the angel by the throat squeezing painfully tight.  
"Shut up." I said through gritted teeth.  
"You haven't been forgotten"  
"SHUT UP!" I screamed but this time I didn't stop myself.  
The angel's eye's widened as she felt the flames of hell engulf her body.  
"Well, he's forgotten you." I said smugly letting her ashen remains fall through my fingers.  
Nobody dared come near me not even Midnite I had fallen from grace. I'd gone off the rails completely and anyone who got in my way would never walk away.

"You gotta be shittin me!" Chas said loudly.  
"SHE WHAT?" John asked the witch doctor.  
"She murdered Aaronaia in my BAR! John you have no idea what this will do to business. She's lost it. God only knows what the child will do"  
"End the bloody world!" Chas cut in kicking a table in frustration.  
"Chas." John warned.  
"Sorry"  
"Midnite where did she go?" He asked carefully.  
"Your guess is as good as mine. She was mad John she had no reason for her actions tonight if you can't stop her we're all in trouble"  
"Yes I know that Midnite thanks for stating the obvious. If she sees Chas, finds out he's okay I think she'll realise what she's doing but we need to find her first"  
The shaman nodded understanding the current predicament all too well.  
"John you know what she will do"  
"Fuck Midnite I know! She'll end the world and everyone and everything will go to hell. I've heard it before just tell me how to find her." John said shortly.  
"Chas. You love this girl"  
He nodded.  
"Then you alone can save her. You have to think. Look with your heart not your eyes"  
"What? Man how am I supposed to do that." Chas asked.  
The shaman pulled Chas roughly by the arm bringing him to a stop close beside him.  
"Close your eyes"  
Chas complied slowly closing his eyes.  
"Take deep breaths, in through your nose out through your mouth. Now I want you to clear your mind, what do you see"  
Chas stood for a little while thinking just how stupid he probably looked. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. Finally he quietened his thoughts letting the nothingness flow over him like cool water. That's when he saw her... Well sensed her. She wasn't the girl he knew. She had emptied herself of all emotions all feelings of love and sadness the guilt she had felt all gone all replaced with destruction.  
"I know where she is." He said simply.  
"Tell me." John commanded.  
"At the church in the library the one Gabriel used to hang out in"  
John nodded.  
"Lets go."


	14. The End of the World

**Pathway to Hell**  
Chapter 14 The End of the World

**AN:** Baa! I so wanted to update today but the site won't let me upload no worries you guys can wait an extra hour or so! Lol. How did you all like the last one? Ohhh the plot thickens doesn't it now. I won't to do a new story! I'll attempt that maybe when I'm done with this story. Maybe… THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! How did that happen? I have no idea but it did! Lol. Okay well unless I think of anything else on with the story.

"Darkness rule this earth. Darkness spread over us all and lead us into temptation. Darkness be our keeper and forever hold our souls in your grasp, forsaking the innocent and damned alike. Darkness I deliver you"  
The sun was rising casting an angelic glow throughout the room. The stained glass filtered the soft light into it's many colours.  
I had been chanting for hours but I didn't seem to be getting any weaker, infact I actually seemed to be getting stronger. Each word I uttered brought me a sick sort of power sending jolts of electricity throughout the entirety of my body. My face was set, no emotions would get through the rock solid mask I had formed during the last couple of hours. My eyes were a sooty black, an empty pit of chaos threatening to swallow you whole.  
Everything was so silent and peaceful. The birds had recently began singings brightening up the day with their cheerful songs.  
I remembered a time when I was happy, it was a vague memory of a boy lost to me now but had once been my world.  
I could never forget those eyes. Big brown eyes, his innocence clearly apparent. I remember looking into those eyes a smile forming on my lips as he chartered away happily of pointless little things.  
Chas Kramer.  
Those world were like poison bringing me the relief I needed yet some how bitter and vile. At one point those world had brought me comfort but now they were empty just nasty reminders of what could have been.  
I adjusted myself on the floor my knees beginning to get sore after hours of kneeling.  
"Nothingness and silence, darkness shall overcome not only bringing the torture of an eternal night but the dreaded creatures that follow suite. THE END. It shall come upon them like a plague and they shall beg for the end. All of them will beg but none will receive the relief they search for"  
I could see the wall were his soft skull had connected after Gabriel had thrown him… I could still hear the crunch smell the copper tang that filled the air as his blood began to seep from the open wound. I remember clearly the dread that had overcome me in that second.  
"It's Chas, I can't find a pulse…"  
How could those simple words make someone die inside? I remember his lifeless body lying so limply… I had saved him. I had brought him back refusing to let go, not after the pain we had both endured. It had seemed like a lifetime before he woke but he had woke and we had been happy at least in part.  
Why? Why had I ordered Gabriel to take the life of the man who held my heart.  
He loved me no matter what he had said or done I felt it in every fibre of my body. I loved him too. Thinking of those big brown eyes… His smile. They gave me the strength to carry on and I had ended it all. I had condemned him to death because of MY actions.  
I had slept with Murphy. Me. I would be held accountable for my actions, me and no other.  
I had killed him.  
"I, Luceria daughter of Lucifer. Bringer of Chaos, creator of destruction I command thee. Bring forth the power of ancient times. End the reign of humanity who have plagued the earth for an age. Bring forth the creatures of old and bid them loose to create the fiery pit that lies beneath"  
And what of John? Had I not worked so hard to save him? Get him out of Hell and now I was going to send him straight back there? Was I making any sense? Was this what I had come to a fucked up mess not knowing what I wanted?  
"I, Luceria daughter of Lucifer bid thee let loose!" I said louder.  
I felt the energy slowly drain my life force being ripped through my body. My hands slapped with tremendous force onto the marble floor I knelt on. The heat and the sting didn't bring a tear to my eye as it once would have. No, instead I recoiled inwardly I would not show my weakness.  
I felt the soft tremors of the creatures waiting to be released a few more verses and it would all be over. My pain, the worlds pain, the suffering everyone felt yet no one voiced. The pain I had inflicted on myself. I had done this I had done it all.

"Chas if you don't put your god damn fucking foot down, there won't be a tomorrow"  
"John, I'm trying!" Chas replied pushing his foot harder on the gas.  
"What if we're too late"  
"If we were too late we'd know it." John replied.  
"How"  
"Fuck Chas use your head! It would be hell on earth. We would all be screaming in a burning pit of agony"  
"O right." Chas replied biting on his lip.  
"John is this my fault"  
"No kid. It's just a huge mess. Don't blame yourself." John replied lighting a cigarette after all it could very well be the last one he ever has.  
5 minuets and they'd be there he just hoped they could save her…

"What is she playing at?" Lucifer said sounding rather bored.  
"She will do this. You know she will. Stop her." Merisier pleaded with the lark lord.  
"Merisier darling she has too much good in her. She couldn't even kill the kid"  
"She thinks he's dead Lucifer she's heart broken and she WILL do this"  
Lucifer looked off for a while most probably thinking. Weighing up his options… Could John and that kid stop Luceria from ending his reign or would he need to intervene?  
"Fine." He said finally.  
"I'll have a word"  
He began to walk away.  
"Why do I get stuck with the power hungry kids?" He muttered shaking his head.

My breathing was coming in short rasps I was trying to bring a shaky breath into my lungs but it wouldn't budge.  
I felt so weak my head was spinning I was getting light headed I knew this was going to end. I would either collapse, proving everyone wrong, (maybe I didn't have the power to destroy the world after all but I doubted that) or I would end the world.  
"I command thee…" I gasped.  
Fuck why was I even doing this? What was my reason? Did I even have one?  
I just felt so tired, aged beyond my years. I was 17 years old and I felt 70! All my energy had been drained, finding out you were the devil's daughter didn't exactly do good things for your mental stability.  
No, I had to finish this no matter what.

They were just outside now. Chas pulled up to the curb, opened the door and tried to move.  
"It's called a seat belt kid." John said calmly dropping his cigarette butt out the open taxi window. He calmly opened the door and steeped out taking the stairs 3 at a time.  
Chas rolled his eyes. Even though he was in the middle of mayhem John could always be the cool guy. He finally undid the clasp securing him into the cab, slammed the door forcefully and began to run after John.

"I, Luceria daughter of Lucifer command thee. The power I harness, my royal heritage I give to thee. You may cross over you may…"  
"GAIA!" Chas screamed running into the now brightly lit church.  
I stopped dead the words I were about to say fell dead on my lips quickly forgotten.  
The soft tremors had increased in magnitude and were getting steadily stronger.  
"Chas…" I whispered not daring to turn.  
"Gaia." He repeated walking a little closer unsteady on the violently shaking ground.  
"No, you're dead." I said finally turning to face the ghost of my lover.  
He shook his head.  
"No"  
"Chas…" I whispered again a single tear falling from my fresh blue eyes. The sparkle had returned. They were no loner dull pits of empty hatred but had returned to their full glory back to before all this shit had happened.  
He nodded walking closer towards me.  
The tremors were dying down as my anger slowly dissipated.  
"Chas." I repeated this time I let out the loud sob I had been choking back.  
"I'm sorry!" I sobbed letting loose ever single tear I had wanted to cry but hadn't. All my pain and anguish came flooding back and I collapsed with a thud on the cold marble floor.  
"Shh" Chas soothed dropping to his knees softy beside me.  
He took my head in his hands wiping my tears gently from my pale face.  
"I love you." I cried my shoulders rising and falling with each sob.  
"I love you too." He replied placing a soft kiss on the top of my head.  
I was safe.

Lucifer stood in the background regarding the scene distantly.  
He wasn't one for all the emotion crap but what he saw almost brought a tear to his dry eyes. Almost.  
John watched with curiosity as the devil stood silently a satisfied smile on his lips.  
Looks like Lucifer really did have feelings, could've fooled him.

"C'mon Gaia lets go home." Chas said pulling me to my feet.  
I took his hand, John in my other and I knew everything would be okay because I was loved and it looked like it wasn't the end of the world after all.

THE END

**AN:** aww I'm just a sucker for a happy ending! What did you all think too soppy? Sorry I just could kill Chas it was too heart wrenching I probably would have cried!  
I wanna do like a sequel or a spin off but that's the main story finished. What does everyone think? Review and let me know and I might give you one!  
As always you've all been great! Your reviews have kept me going even when I though why THE HELL am I writing such crap! But your kind words bring me hope! Lol.  
Love ya all thanks for sticking with me and I hope to see you all again soon!


End file.
